Bellatrix's Hidden Daughter
by Billie23Gale
Summary: 15 years ago, Bellatrix gave up her daughter to protect her from her father, Voldemort. Now, together they must work together to bring down the darkest wizard of their time... Pairings: Bella/Tonks, Ebony/Pansy.. Ebony is Hermione...
1. Prologue

_Okay, all chapters have been updated and some changes made..hope you enjoy them..._

* * *

**Bellatrix's Hidden Daughter**

'_talk'_ - thoughts _"__**talk**__"_ - French "talk" - talk '**talk**' - mental talk 'talk' - mental thoughts(not talking) "_talk"_ - parselmouth

Prologue:

Bellatrix Lestrange held her daughter close, tears of joy and sadness streaming down her face. She knew what she had to do to save her child from a horrible life. Transfiguring her gown into jeans and a t-shirt, Bella carried her daughter from her room.

Aparating in front of a lit house, Bella walked to the front door and knocked softly. When the door was opened, Bella was greeted by a petite, brown haired woman.

"Hello, Bella," the woman greeted, letting Bella inside.

"Jean, it's nice to see you again," Bella greeted warmly, taking a seat on the couch. Once again tears filled Bella's eyes as she looked down at her daughter. Her voice barely above a whisper Bella said, "I need her to be safe. He can't know about her."

"What's her name?" the petite woman asked kindly.

"Ebony Lily Black," Bella whispered, smiling slightly. "I don't want her to have His name. And she's named after a good friend of mine, Lily Evans."

"Is she a pureblood?" Jean asked as she watched the Death Eater.

"Yes but she needs to be raised as a muggle-born for her safety," Bella said sadly. Pulling her wand out, Bella whispered an incantation, placing a glamour on her daughter. "She'll look like you and John. But can you do me a favor?"

"You know I will, Bella," Jean said softly.

"Tell her about me, everything or anything you're comfortable with?" Bella asked pleadingly.

"I will and before she goes to school, I'll tell her about the adoption so she'll know, but I think you should tell her yourself about being her mother and who her father is." Jean promised, taking the sleeping baby from Bella's arms.

"What are you changing her name to?" Bella asked, stepping away.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Jean said. Walking Bella to the door she asked, "What house do you hope she gets in?"

Bella thought for a moment before responding, "I don't want her to be like Him or how I was so, Gryffindor. I want her to be with the Light side." Stepping outside, Bella faced Jean one last time. "Protect her and tell her I love her."

"I will," Jean whispered, watching Bella vanish into the night.


	2. 15 Years Later

_Okay, I'm reposting all the chapters since I've made a few changes...All the spells used are in Latin and translations are at the bottom...hop you enjoy the modified chapters.._

* * *

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

15 years later…

They ran through the shelves, trying desperately to reach the door. Curses flew at them from behind and occasionally from the side. Finally they reached the door, bursting through to the other side. Slamming it shut, the boy leading the group turned around. His green eyes met everyone's and his hair was plastered against his forehead, covering his lightening bolt scar.

"We all know what we're suppose to do, so lets get to it," the boy said loudly. "Luna, Ginny, Neville, circle the left. Ron, Hermione and I'll get the right."

"Harry, be careful," Ginny said before heading to her spot.

Everyone had reached their positions when the door was blown off its hinges. Death Eaters swarmed in, training their wands on the teens. A robed figure stepped forward, his white-blonde hair easily identifying him.

"Hand over the prophecy, Potter, and I might spare your life," Lucius Malfoy snarled.

"Not until Sirius is safe, Malfoy," Harry spat hatefully.

"The blood-traitor isn't here. The Dark Lord wanted you to see that to lure you here," Lucius said, laughing coldly. "Now hand over the prophecy."

Harry shook his head, "No, I won't. you and Voldemort will never hear what it says." With that, Harry smashed the orb, ignoring the Death Eaters cries of protest.

"It looks like itty, bitty Potter has grown up," a voice said loudly as another figure stepped forward.

"Bellatrix, I told you to stay in the back," Lucius sneered, glaring at Bellatrix.

"I don't take orders from you, Malfoy," Bella snarled, pointing her wand at the blonde.

"Why don't you entertain yourself with the mudblood, Granger?" Lucius suggested, hoping to distract Bella.

Bella's head snapped up to stare at Lucius intently. "Granger? As in Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, now have fun with her," Lucius smirked, watching Bella start towards Hermione.

"Leave her alone Bellatrix!" Neville shouted as he ran to stand in front of Hermione.

Bella glanced around quickly to see the other Death Eaters dueling with the Order members that had just showed up. Looking back at the two teens she said softly, "Neville, I'm not going to hurt her, I promise. I just need to talk to her but if you're uneasy, I'll wait for your Order members."

Hermione and Neville stared at Bella in shock, speechless. After a few moments Hermione said, "Okay but we'll wait for the Order."

Before Bella could respond, she suddenly took all three of them to the floor as a green jet of light streamed past. Standing she pointed her want at the Death Eater that sent the curse. "Watch yourself next time. _Somes Redimio_!(1)"

Out of the corner of her eye, Bella saw Sirius making his way towards them. As he shot a spell at her she said, "_Contego Servo_!(2)"They continues like this for a while before Bella finally disarmed him. Stepping closer she saw another Death Eater sending a curse towards her cousin. Knowing he'd fall through the veil if it hit, Bella lunged at her cousin, taking them both to the floor beside it. Standing she shouted, "_Stupefactus_!(3)"

Sirius stared at his cousin in shock, his mouth hanging open. When her could finally speak he whispered, "Why?"

Hissing in pain when she felt the familiar burn from her left forearm, Bella watched as the other Death Eaters aparated away, leaving her surrounded by Order members. Looking down at Sirius with his whispered question Bella reached out her hand to him.

Sirius hesitated a minute before allowing Bella to pull him up. Staring at her intently he asked, "Why did you save me?"

"Because you're my family and Harry's family. It would devastate him to lose you." Bella said softly. Quieter she added, "And I can't stand the thought of losing you too."

Bella looked around at the Order members that circled her, wands at the ready. Raising her wand arm, Bella watched as some of the Order members flinched back. Wordlessly, she handed her wand to Sirius, turning her gaze on Hermione and Neville. "Is this good enough?"

"Yeah but we'll wait until we're somewhere more comfortable," Hermione said, ignoring the others curious gazes.

Nodding, Bella suddenly fell to her knees when the pain in her arm flared brightly, making her clench her jaw. Gasping she said, "He's coming and He's really mad. You need to leave quickly if you know what's good for you."

Hermione watched as Order members disaparated, leaving only her, Harry, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Dumbledore, and Bella. Kneeling down beside Bella, Hermione said, "Professor, we can't just leave her here."

Ignoring her pain Bella forced herself to her feet. "'Mi, don't worry about me. Get out of here before He shows up."

"I'm not leaving without you, so take your pick; We both stay or we both go." Hermione said stubbornly.

Chuckling Bella said without thinking, "God, you've got Jean's stubbornness, even though she's not your real mum."

Hermione froze at Bella's words. "How did you know she's not my mum? And how do you know her?"

Bella paled, looking at Hermione with wide eyes. "She's a friend and she told me." Bella felt her blood run cold when she felt the Dark Lord aparate into the Ministry. "Please, get out. He's here."

Dumbledore turned to the remaining Order members. "Grab one of the children and head back to HQ."

Remus grabbed Luna, Sirius grabbed Harry, Tonks grabbed Ginny, Kingsley grabbed Ron and as one, they aparated away, leaving Dumbledore, Bella, Hermione, and Neville.

"Bellatrix, take them and aparate to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. I'll deal with Tom," Dumbledore ordered, walking towards where Voldemort had aparated in.

Holding her hands out, Bella waited as Neville and Hermione hesitated before taking them. Closing her eyes, she aparated them in front of the house, watching as it appeared. Looking down when Neville yanked his hand back, Bella saw the anger in his eyes.

"I didn't do it," Bella said softly, staring intently at him.

"You were found with them by Aurors. The last few spells on your wand was the Cruciatus Curse, the same that was used on them." Neville said hatefully.

"Yes, I was there and yes I used the curses, but I used them on the Death Eaters that were there," Bella said quietly. "I was there to try to stop them but I got there too late. The Aurors got there just after me and blamed me for it."

"Why should I believe you? You're a Death Eater," Neville asked.

"If you want, I'll take a truth potion. But I didn't hurt Frank and Alice." Bella said sincerely. Turning, she walked into the house with Hermione and Neville following. Not even three feet inside Bella found herself slammed into the wall, unable to move. Glancing around, she saw Minerva McGonnogal pointing her wand at her.

Hermione rushed in after Bella when she heard a crash, stopping in surprise when she saw Bella being held against the wall by her professor. "Professor, let her go!"

Minerva glared at Bellatrix as she asked, "Do you have any idea who this is, Miss Granger?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Hermione answered, watching Minerva closely.

"Black, it's Bellatrix Black," Bella corrected immediately.

"And why is Miss Black here?" Minerva asked coldly.

"Headmaster's order, Professor," Neville said, stepping into view.

Minerva's eyes narrowed as she glared at Bella, replaying Neville's parents' condition and the cause in her mind. "Why does he want her here? She's a Death Eater."

When Minerva didn't let Bella down, Hermione waved her wand, wordlessly ending the spell. "Lets head down to the kitchen, we have stuff to talk about."

Bella followed behind Hermione and Neville with Minerva behind her, wand at the ready. When they reached the kitchen, Bella sat by Hermione, wanting to be close to her daughter. Around the table, various Order members and Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George regarded Bella cautiously.

"What did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked after everyone settled.

"Does anyone here know about you?" Bella asked curiously.

"No, they don't. Why does that matter?" Hermione asked irritated.

"Did Jean ever tell you your name?" Bella asked, avoiding the question.

"She said it was Ebony but no middle or last name," Hermione answered.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron asked confused.

"The Grangers aren't my real parents," Hermione said. "They told me when I was 9 that they adopted me."

"Who are your real parents?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, she never said," Hermione said. Turning to Bella she asked, "How do you know my parents?"

"I met them a little over 15 years ago. We became friends," Bella said vaguely.

"But you hate muggles," Ron blurted out.

"Actually, Mr. Weasley, I do not. I'll admit, I did some of the worst things and fooled myself into believing my families teachings, but when I went to Hogwarts, I befriended a muggle-born," Bella said sadly. "She was my best friend, a Gryffindor."

"Why did you want to speak to me personally?" Hermione asked.

"Do you want to know who your birth parents are?" Bella asked nervously.

"Yes, I would. I'd also like to know why they gave me up," Hermione said after thinking it over.

Nodding, Bella began, "Okay, I need you to just listen and not interrupt." When Hermione nodded Bella continued, "Your father is a cruel, cold man. He doesn't know about you and the reason for that is me. When I gave birth to you, I knew I couldn't let you grow up in that environment. So, I placed you with Jean and John, knowing they would love and look after you since I couldn't. I placed a glamour on you as a baby so your father wouldn't know who you were. If you want, I'll take it off."

Hermione stared at Bella dumbly, thoughts racing through her head. '_Is she telling the truth? Am I her daughter? Why did she hide me from my father? Who is he?_' Snapping back to reality Hermione asked, "Who is my father? And what's my name?"

Bella paled slightly at the first question, wanting to protect Hermione from the truth but knowing she deserved to know. "Your name is Ebony Lily Black and your father is…the Dark Lord."

Gasps were heard around the table but Hermione ignored them, staring intently at her mother. "How did no one know about me?"

"Honestly, I never planned to get pregnant and the only man I've been with was Rudolphus but even then, we were rarely intimate." Bella said truthfully. "I loved him but wasn't in love with him. We had an arrangement between us basically saying we were free to date other people but discretely. I gravitated more toward the fairer sex so I was never with another man."

"Then how did you get pregnant with me?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"I don't know," Bella said sadly. "All I remember is after a meeting, the Dark Lord placed me under the Imperious Curse and the next morning, I was naked and had bruises all over. I couldn't remember what happened."

Hermione sat there in stunned silence, thinking heavily about what Bella had revealed. She knew Bella was telling the truth and felt an intense rage towards Voldemort for hurting her mother. Her mind paused on that thought. '_Do I consider Bellatrix my mum? Could I possibly love her like that?_' Snapping out of her thoughts, Hermione did something that shocked everyone. She hugged Bellatrix Black.

Bella wrapped her arms around Hermione tightly, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, Ebony. So sorry."

"Shh, it's okay mum," Hermione, now Ebony, whispered softly. Unconsciously slipping into French, Ebony said, "_**I love you, mum.**_"

"_**I love you too, Ebony**_," Bella whispered, emotion coloring her voice. Pulling back she wiped away the few tears Ebony had shed. "_**Would you like me to take the glamour off?**_"

"_**Oui,**_" Ebony said, switching back to English. "I'd like to know what I look like."

Silently taking the glamour off, everyone watched as Hermione's bushy brown hair became darker, turning black with natural, thick curls. Her eyelids became naturally heavy lidded, lips fuller and bow-shaped. Her skin became paler, just like Bella's. She was little taller and more graceful but her eyes changed the most. They were so dark a blue that they shone purple, with flecks of red, the only thing suggesting she was Voldemort's daughter.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed, staring wide eyed at his friend.

"You look just like your mother," Sirius said appraisingly.

"_**You look beautiful,**_" Bella said in French, smiling at her daughter.

Smiling, Ebony leaned against Bella. "_**Good, I don't want to look like him.**_"

"Can you please stick with English so everyone can understand?" Ginny asked exasperatedly.

Giggling, Ebony said, "Sorry Gin, sometimes I forget and switch to my native tongue."

"But you're British," Ron interrupted loudly.

"Yes, I know that, Ronald. But, the first language I learned was French, so its my native tongue." Ebony said slowly.

"All right you lot, its time for bed and you have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow," Molly Weasley said as she rose. "You'll be leaving early and arriving during breakfast at Hogwarts."

Rising with her friends, Ebony pulled Bella up with her and led her upstairs to one of the rooms. Laying on the closest bed, Ebony pulled her mother down and snuggled up to her.

Wrapping her arms around Ebony, Bella held her closely. "_**Did you want to keep your name or be known as Ebony Lily Black?**_"

Thinking for a minute Ebony replied, "_**I want to go by Ebony Lily Black. I love the Grangers' but I could always feel something missing. And now, I don't feel that anymore.**_"

"I love you, _**cheri**_," Bella whispered happily, tightening her arms around Ebony.

"Love you too, mum," Ebony whispered back, slowly drifting off.

The next morning, Bella woke early and just lay there, watching her daughter sleep. Hearing Molly waking Harry, Ron and Neville, she gently shook Ebony's shoulder.

"_**It's too early to get up,**_" Ebony grumbled in French, burrowing deeper into the covers.

"_**Oui, but it's time to get up and head back to school,**_" Bella said, smiling softly. Looking over at the other bed, Bella smirked mischievously and waved her hand, making the bed tilt to drop Ginny and Luna on the floor.

Ebony jumped when she heard two yells of surprise, turning towards her friends and laughing when she saw them on the floor tangled together. "What did you two do, fall out of bed?"

Baring her teeth, Ginny huffed, "No we didn't fall out of bed. We were forced out of bed. It just dropped us."

Chuckling, Bella said, "Your mom is making rounds, its time to get up"

Ebony watched amusedly as Ginny and Luna walked into the bathroom, still mumbling about evil beds. Turning to her mom she asked, "That was you, wasn't it?"

"It might have been," Bella smirked. Standing Bella pulled Ebony out of bed and waved her hand again, making their clothes transfigure into clean clothes. Bella was wearing black trousers with a green shirt and Ebony was in tight jeans and a black tank top. "Ready to head down?"

Looking down at herself, Ebony smiled, "Yep, lets go." Linking their arms together, Ebony led them down the stairs, stampeding when they heard a loud crash. Sighing when Mrs. Black started screaming, Ebony growled, "I'm going to teach Tonks the meaning of stealth and grace."

Giggling, Bella said, "Nymphadora has always been clumsy and nothing will ever change that."

"True but I can't stand listening to Mrs. Black scream all day," Ebony grumbled as they reached the bottom.

Getting an idea, Bella walked up to the portrait and stared at her aunt. "Aunt Mags?"

Mrs. Black stopped screaming, in shock as she glanced down at Bella. "Bellatrix? Is that really you, dear?"

"Yes, Aunt Mags, it's me. Can you please be quiet?" Bella asked sweetly.

"Why? These filthy blood traitors are in my house with mudbloods and going against the Dark Lord." Mrs. Black yelled loudly. "The only children to make the Black family proud are you, Narcissa, and Regulus."

"Regulus is dead for turning against the Dark Lord. Narcissa is looking to get out alive, and I turned my back on Him too," Bella said calmly. "The only people who haven't shamed the family name are Sirius and Andromeda. They chose the right side to fight for, not us."

"No! They shamed our name. The Black family does not support the Light, only the Dark," Mrs. Black screamed. "You're all traitors, don't deserve the name Black!"

Taking her wand out, Ebony said softly, "_Proprius Silentium._(4)" She smiled in satisfaction when Mrs. Black tried to scream again but no sound came out. Turning to the gathered group she asked, "Shall we head out now?"

Chuckling, Albus said, "Yes, dear, let's go ahead and leave so we make it in time for breakfast."

Turning to her mom, Ebony hugged her tightly, whispering, "_**Be good while I'm gone and I love you.**_"

Laughing softly Bella said, "_**That's supposed to be my line, cheri. I love you too.**_"

"_**Bye mum,**_" Ebony said, pulling back and grabbing the portkey after Bella had replaced her glamour.

Watching her daughter disappear, Bella winced slightly when her left forearm started burning. Turning to the others she said before disaparating, "He's calling, I'll be back when I can."

Arriving in Dumbledore's office, Ebony managed to stay on her feel while her friends ended up sprawled on the ground. Laughing, she helped her friends up.

"Oh, shut up, 'Mione," Ginny groused, dusting herself off.

"I'm actually going by Ebony now," Ebony said happily. Turning to the Headmaster she asked, "So, are we going to breakfast anytime soon?"

"Certainly, my dear," Dumbledore said, leading the group down to the Great Hall. Stopping outside the doors he turned to the teens. "Are you ready? By now, everyone will know about your trip to the Ministry last night and Voldemort's return."

The teens glanced at each other, silently agreeing they were ready. Looking at Dumbledore Ebony said, "We're ready, Professor."

Nodding, Dumbledore opened the doors loudly, causing the other students to quiet down. Ginny, Luna, Harry, Neville, Ron, and Ebony stepped forward together and headed for the Gryffindor table. Taking their usual place in the middle, they added a place for Luna. Standing from his seat, Dumbledore spoke. "For those of you who haven't heard, Voldemort has returned. The six students who just entered were a part of the group that fought the Death Eaters last night at the Ministry. Fortunately, no one was killed and many Death Eaters were captured." He paused to let what he said sink in. "I know you all are afraid but now is the time you choose your side, be it a Death Eater or an Order member. Or even neutral. Be wise in your decision and don't follow others leads. Now, let the end of the year breakfast begin."

The group of friends ignored the looks they were getting as they filled their plates with food. Taking a huge bite, Ron asked, "So, 'Mione, what are you doing over the summer?"

"Get to know my mum," Ebony answered, rolling her eyes. "I'm really excited."

"Aren't you at least a little worried?" Harry asked.

"No, I trust her completely. She won't hurt me," Ebony said firmly.

"Talking about your girlfriend, Mudblood?" a familiar voice asked snidely.

Turning around Ebony smirked, "What if I said I was? And if I was, what business is it of yours?"

The surrounding people all stared at Ebony in shock after her comment. His cheeks flushed in anger, Draco sneered, "Watch your mouth, Mudblood. Or I'll make it so you can't speak."

Standing, Ebony faced Draco, gaining the attention of everyone, professors included. "Now, now, Malfoy. You wouldn't like it if word got back to my mum about your behavior."

"Your mum is just a filthy muggle. She can't do anything to me," Draco said smugly, making his friends laugh.

"You think you can threaten Draco Malfoy, Mudblood?" Pansy Parkinson asked haughtily.

Enjoying the verbal sparring, Ebony turned to Pansy. "Yes I do, Pansy." As Ebony said Pansy's name, she made it sound more like a purr, inwardly smirking when Pansy shivered slightly.

Pulling his wand out, Draco trained it on Ebony. "You need to learn to respect your superiors, Mudblood. _Stupefactus_!"

Dodging to the left, Ebony pulled her wand out, pointing it at Draco. "You duel like your father, Malfoy. Too much arrogance, not enough skill." Silently, she shot stunner, hitting Draco square in the chest. Instinctively, Ebony dove to the right just as three red jets shot past. Rolling into a crouch, Ebony turned to her attackers, seeing Crabbe, Goyle, and Theodore Nott with their wands out. Even through her glamour, Ebony's eyes flashed red with anger. Standing slowly, she watched her attackers closely, motioning with her hand for her friends to stand down. "To attack me together makes you cowards. One on one, who wants to go first?"

Theodore stepped forward, raising his wand. "_Stupefactus_!"

Holding her hand up Ebony cried, "_Pondero_!(5)" She watched in shock as the red jet bounced off her hand and headed for Theodore. When he went flying back, Crabbe and Goyle both attacked.

"_Tardus_!(6)"

"_Quietus_!(7)"

"_Contego Servo_!" Ebony yelled, silently casting body bind spells. She watched as her spells hit their mark, freezing Crabbe and Goyle. Her eyes pure red, Ebony looked towards the rest of Draco's Slytherin group. "Anyone else up to getting their ass kicked?"

* * *

Spell translations

_(1) Somes Redimio - Body Bind  
__(2) Contego Servo - Protective Shield  
__(3) Stupefactus - Stun  
__(4) Proprius Silentium - Permanent Silence  
__(5) Pondero - Reflect  
__(6) Tardus - Slow Down  
__(7) Quietus - Disarm, Neutralize_


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews so far!  
I wasn't sure about this story being liked  
by others but you've proven me wrong and for that I'm glad..

* * *

Clearing his throat Dumbledore got everyone's attention. "I believe it is time to finish packing for the train, which leaves at noon."

As everyone filed out, Ebony remained behind with her friends. Her eyes slowly turning back to hazel, Ebony shifted as her friends watched her. "What? Why are you staring?"

"When you were dueling, your eyes turned red," Ginny said hesitantly.

"Oh," was all Ebony could say. Wanting to be alone, she turned and ran out of the Great Hall, heading down towards the dungeons. Walking towards the darkest part of the dungeons, Ebony stepped into her favorite nook, taking a seat on the bench in the window. It was about an hour later when she felt someone standing near her. "_**It is unwise to sneak up on a witch, mon ami.**_"

"_**Maybe so but I'm not a threat,**_" Pansy replied, taking a seat next to Ebony. "Didn't know you speak French, Granger."

"It's my native tongue even though I'm British," Ebony said, turning to look at Pansy. "Come down here to teach me to respect my superiors?"

Pansy shook her head, "Honestly, I don't believe in blood status. Whether you have pure, half, or muggle blood, it doesn't matter. But, I'm in Slytherin so I act like a bitch."

"_**Somehow, I think you enjoy being a bitch to others,**_" Ebony said smiling, slipping back to French.

"_**You may have a point,**_" Pansy said smirking. After a few minutes of silence she asked, "_**Why did you threaten Malfoy with your mum?**_"

"_**Lets just say that the mum I grew up with isn't my real mum.**_" Ebony answered cryptically. Standing, she headed back up to Gryffindor Tower, leaving a confused Pansy behind.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ebony sighed as she stepped on the platform to get on the train. She'd been avoiding her friends since she left the common room. Everyone except Luna was against her decision to get to know Bella. Being one of the first ones there, Ebony quickly got on the train, heading for an empty compartment where the Slytherins usually sat. Slipping into one without looking, Ebony nearly yelped in surprise when she saw someone else in there. Sitting on the opposite bench, Ebony realized the person was Pansy. Lost in thought, she jumped when Pansy spoke.

"_**It's not polite to stare, Granger,**_" Pansy said sleepily.

"_**I wasn't staring, I was thinking,**_" Ebony retorted lamely. "_**Anyway, why are you hiding?**_"

"_**Could ask you the same,**_" Pansy countered.

"_**My friends were trying to convince me to not get to know my mum this summer.**_" Ebony said tiredly.

"_**Why?**_" Pansy asked curiously.

"_**Because of who she is,**_" Ebony said vaguely. Switching back to English she asked, "Who is the most feared Death Eater?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Pansy answered after a minute.

"_**Thought so,**_" Ebony grumbled in French. Feeling the train pulling away from the station, Ebony looked at Pansy. She was beautiful. Long black hair, pale, smooth skin, full red lips. Long, lean legs, generous assets, ice blue eyes. Ebony coughed as thoughts of marking that pale flesh came to her suddenly. Lowering her eyes to her feet, she thought about what just happened. '_Why did I look at Pansy like that? I'm not gay. Though she does have a body to die for. Nonono, I'm not thinking that. But what if I do like her? Could she possibly like me back?_'

Snapping out of her thoughts when the compartment door opened, Ebony turned towards it. Holding back a groan when she saw Ron, Ebony put on a fake smile. "What's up, Ron?"

Glaring at Pansy, Ron asked, "Why is she here?"

"She has a name and she was here first," Ebony said irritably. "Was there something you wanted?"

"We were looking for you," Ron said. "So come on. And why would you want to share with someone like her?"

"I'm staying here, Ronald," Ebony growled, her eyes ringed with red. "I don't want to listen to you all bad mouthing my mum. And maybe I'm here because I like being around Pansy."

Ron scoffed, glaring angrily at the Slytherin. "What did you do to her? She would never stick up for a slag like you!"

Ebony lost control of her temper, raising her hand and slamming Ron against the wall, drawing attention from the other compartments. The air crackled with power as she stalked up to the struggling redhead. "What gives you the right to insult her? She didn't say one damn word to you yet you insult her."

"She's a Slytherin, she's evil," Ron managed to gasp out, not caring he's surrounded by other Slytherins.

"No, being in Slytherin doesn't make you evil. It just makes you cunning and ambitious." Ebony growled angrily. "Personally, I think Gryffindors are the ones that act superior and blame it on the Slytherins."

"What about how they've treated you these past years?" Ron snarled, still struggling.

"Ron, almost all of them come from pureblood families. They were raised to believe they're better, just as their parents and grandparents," Ebony said, sighing quietly. Stepping back, she released Ron from the wall.

On his knees Ron snarled hatefully, "So you're going to turn your back on your friends for these snakes?"

"No, I'm not turning my back on anyone. That would be you," Ebony said tiredly. Turning, she started back to her compartment before stopping dead at Ron's next words.

"Your mother and father would be so proud to see you defending the snakes," Ron spat acidly.

Turning back slowly, Ebony's eyes turned a bright res as she glared at Ron. Her voice was low and deadly as she spoke, "Leave my mother out of this, Ronald Weasley. You say what you want about my father but don't ever talk about my mother or associate me with that scum."

"_**Mon amour, just ignore him and calm down. Your power is too high and this isn't the time or place to deal with this,**_" Pansy said, her voice soft as she stepped closer to Ebony.

Taking a deep breath, Ebony looked at the closest Slytherin. "Can you take him back to where he belongs?"

"Sure," the guy said, shoving Ron in front of him towards the front of the train.

Dropping down into her seat, Ebony flicked her wand at the door, closing and locking it. "About a half hour til we reach the station. What are we supposed to do?"

Pansy smirked as she got up silently, walking over to Ebony. Straddling Ebony's legs, Pansy leaned closer and brushed her lips softly over the other girl's. When Ebony didn't pull back, she deepened the kiss, skimming her tongue along Ebony's lower lip. Ebony parted her lips with a moan, letting Pansy's tongue in to entwine with her own. Wrapping her arms around Pansy's waist, Ebony cupped her ass, pulling her closer. Pulling away breathlessly, Ebony buried her face against Pansy's neck.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time, Granger," Pansy said softly, trying to catch her breath.

Pulling back, Ebony looked deeply into Pansy's eyes, seeing the sincerity. "Me too." Shifting to lay down, Ebony pulled Pansy closer when she tried to get up. "You'll find out sooner or later but, the Granger's aren't my real; they adopted me. I'm a pureblood and my mother is Bellatrix Black."

Pansy laid there for awhile silently, thinking over what Ebony said. "Who else knows?"

"Just the Order, my friends and my mum," Ebony said quietly. "Given the choice, I wouldn't have let my friends or the Order know. You're they only person I've told."

Smiling softly Pansy snuggled closer to Ebony. "What's your real name and who is your father?"

"Ebony Lily Black," Ebony said, smiling slightly. Her smile vanished as she said, "And Tom Riddle is my father."

"Who's Tom Riddle?" Pansy asked, the name sounding familiar.

Feeling the train come to a shuddering stop Ebony squeezed Pansy tighter before they stood up. "Voldemort is what he goes by now."

Pansy faltered, plopping down heavily in the seat. "I'm dating the Dark Lord's daughter?"

"No, you're dating Bellatrix Black's daughter," Ebony said adamantly. "I will never see him as my father and he doesn't know anything about me. He can't know."

Hugging Ebony tightly, Pansy said softly, "It's okay, I promise I'll never tell."

Hugging Pansy back, Ebony silently took her glamour off. Turning her head she kissed Pansy deeply, putting all of her emotions into it. Pulling back after a few minutes, Ebony whispered, "I think we should leave now before the train pulls away." Almost as an afterthought she added, "And I took my glamour off so be prepared."

Pansy opened her eyes slowly, staring in stunned surprise at the beautiful woman before her. "You're beautiful, Ebony. Different, but very beautiful."

Blushing, Ebony grabbed Pansy's hand and pulled her off the train just as it began to pulling away. Squeezing her hand before letting go, Ebony looked around the crowded platform, spotting the Weasleys' easily. Since her own parents were near the Weasleys', Pansy walked with Ebony towards them, ignoring the looks Ebony's friends gave her. Feeling her girlfriend's anxiousness Ebony said soothingly in French, "_**It's okay, cheri. Just ignore them.**_"

"_**Easier said then done,**_" Pansy said quietly.

Turning to face Pansy when they were a few feet from the Weasleys', Ebony said, "_**When I'm with my mum, I'll owl you. More than likely she'll let you come over.**_"

Leaning closer Pansy whispered, "_**She better or I'll have to sneak over to see you.**_"

Giggling, Ebony whispered back, "_**I'll be sure to leave my door and window unlocked then.**_" Pulling back, she politely kissed Pansy's cheek, dangerously close to the corner of her mouth.

Narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend Pansy growled, "_**Be careful with that, ma cheri.**_"

"_**Oui,**_" Ebony said cheekily. Glancing at her friends quickly she said, "_**I guess its time to go.**_"

"_**Oui**_, _**bye**_ _**cheri,**_" Pansy sighed, walking towards her family.

Turning back to her friends when Pansy left, Ebony walked stand beside Tonks who was with them. "Hey, Nym. How are you?"

"Been better but it's not so bad," Tonks said honestly. "How was school?"

"Boring mostly. Had a duel with four Slytherins at once though," Ebony said nonchalantly. "Where's my mum?"

"She's waiting back at HQ," Tonks said. "And what's this about taking on four Slytherins?"

As they headed towards the bathrooms to apparate, Ebony told Tonks all about Malfoy and his friends. And then what had happened with Ron on the train. Before they apparated, Tonks asked, "And what about that girl you were walking with? Who is she?"

"That was Pansy Parkinson. Her parents are Death Eaters and she's my girlfriend," Ebony said this last part quickly. Not waiting for Tonks to say anything, Ebony grabbed Tonks' hand and accidentally apparated them to HQ herself.

Regaining her footing Tonks looked at Ebony in shock. "Did you do what I think you just did?"

"I think so but I didn't mean to," Ebony said in awe.

"What were you thinking specifically?" Tonks asked, ignoring those around them.

"I just wanted to be with my mum. Talk to her about my day," Ebony replied.

"Just to be sure, I did hear you correctly right before we left right?" Tonks asked in a teasing tone.

Her eyes turning slightly white in embarrassment, Ebony blushed and said, "Yes, you did."

"And what did Nymphadora hear?" Bella asked as she stepped forward.

"_**I was telling her about how my day went and about Pansy Parkinson,**_" Ebony replied in French.

"_**What about Pansy?**_" Bella asked, genuinely interested.

"_**Just that we shared a compartment with me as Hermione and she was very nice. She even kissed me,**_" Ebony said as casually as she could.

Bella's eyes widened as she listened to Ebony. She was shocked to learn that Pansy was nice and even more so when Ebony said she had kissed her. "_**What happened?**_"

"_**We basically made out for the rest of the train ride,**_" Ebony said. "_**I told her the truth and she won't tell anyone.**_"

"_**As long as you trust her, cheri,**_" Bella said softly. Taking a quick look at Ron's face she questioned, "_**Why is Ron mad?**_"

"_**He started bad mouthing Pansy and other Slytherins by saying they're evil so I put him in his place. Told him that it's the Gryffindors that act like they're better and the Slytherins act like they do because that's how they were raised.**_" Ebony explained, finally hugging her mum. "_**Plus, he's mad about me sitting in the Slytherin compartment anyway.**_"

Nodding Bella hugged her daughter tightly before they were interrupted. Clearing her throat softly, Molly Weasley asked kindly, "Hermione, dear, why don't you go on upstairs to unpack?"

"I'm not staying over the summer, Mrs. Weasley," Ebony said gently. Turning to her mum she asked, "_**Can I stay with you, mum?**_"

"_**Oui, cheri,**_" Bella said smiling softly.

"Oh, are you going to stay with your parents then, dear?" Molly asked.

Squeezing Bella round the waist when she tensed slightly, Ebony said, "With my mum, yes. And I don't mean the Grangers'."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Hermione?" Molly asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm positive and I'm going by Ebony Lily Black now," Ebony said firmly.

Seeing Molly about to argue, Bella suggested, "If it makes you feel better, Nymphadora is more than welcome to join us."

"Don't call me Nymphadora," Tonks said grumpily. "But, I'd like to go, regardless of the reason."

"Good, it's settled," Ebony said before Molly could say anything else.

"I still don't think it's a good idea, you can't trust her," Ron said snidely.

Red tingeing her eyes, Ebony said, "No one asked your opinion, Ronald."

"I don't care if you asked or not, it's what everyone else is thinking," Ron snarled.

"Luna supports my decision," Ebony retorted defensively.

"I do too," Tonks said, stepping forward. "You might not like it but you don't get to decide what Ebony does."

"Maybe not but we're her friends so she should at least listen to us," Harry said.

"I would have except all you did was say horrible things about my mum," Ebony said hotly. "I know what she's done in the past, I know she's killed people. But what all of you need to understand is that I forgive her for what she's done. Everyone deserves a second chance and this is hers."

"What about what happened on the train? You basically attacked my brother," Ginny accused, glaring at Ebony.

Blinking at the accusation, Ebony stared at Ron who glared back. "Is that right? I attacked you?"

"Yeah, you did," Ron said firmly.

"There was another person in that compartment that would say otherwise, Ron." Ebony said angrily

"That slag would say anything but the truth," Ron snarled hatefully.

Ebony's eyes sparked red as she waved her hand, pinning Ron against the wall again. "Once again, what gives you the right to insult her? Go ahead and say something else, but now she isn't here to stop me from kicking your ass. She might be in Slytherin but at least she's not lying to herself like you. You try so hard to convince yourself that you're better than them when really, you're just like them."

"I am better than them, they're nothing but future Death Eaters. Evil, just like your mum and dad," Ron spat hatefully.

Turning to the other, Ebony said, "You see what he's turned in to? He's let his hate for Death Eaters and Voldemort color his judgment. I'm suppose to be his best mate and this is how he treats me because I want to get to know my mum and because I defended a Slytherin."

"Why were you back there in the first place?" Ginny asked.

"To be alone and to get away from you guys," Ebony said frustrated. "I sat with the Slytherins because I knew I'd be left alone." Turning to her mum she said, "Let's go, please."

Nodding, Bella grabbed her daughter and disapparated along with Tonks. Landing in front of a large house she said, "Welcome to Lestrange Manor."

"What about Rudolphus? Won't he be here?" Tonks asked.

"No, the Dark Lord sent him to stay somewhere else. He doesn't come here anymore," Bella said softly. Leading the way inside Bella showed Tonks to her room first, which was decorated with blues and yellows. Next was Ebony's room which was decorated in Slytherin colors. Looking at her daughter curiously she asked, "_**Why these colors?**_"

Shrugging, Ebony said, "_**It just feels right to me. I've never really liked the Gryffindor colors.**_"

"How did you even get in to Gryffindor?" Tonks asked.

"I don't know, the hat just said that I'll have to stay there until I learn the truth about my parentage." Ebony said quietly. "So now, I guess I'll be re-sorted next year."

"Do you want to be re-sorted?" Bella asked, sitting on the bed.

"Honestly, I do. I never fit in with the other Gryffindors and always had more in common with the few Slytherins I talked to," Ebony said sincerely.

"As long as you're happy, _**cheri**_, I won't make a fuss," Bella said smiling softly. "What do you want to do now?"

"Will you tell me about your childhood? Growing up with two sisters?" Ebony asked hopefully.

"Sure, _**cheri**_. But most of it is pretty bad," Bella said, laying back on the bed. With Ebony cuddled up to her right side and Tonks snuggled up to her left, Bella started her story.

She told them about being the oldest, always having to look after her sisters. How a few years after Andromeda was born, her dad started abusing her, hitting her once in a while and gradually, she was beaten everyday. She told them about how it all changed her first year at Hogwarts. He started abusing her sexually, making her touch him and him touching her. How no one knew and before she left for the first time, he raped her. She spoke about her first year and meeting Tom Riddle. About when she came home, her dad was beating Andromeda and how she stepped in, taking the punishment. How she convinced her father to leave Andromeda alone and take her. She told them about how she knew she couldn't protect her sisters when she was gone, but that she placed a protective charm on them that stopped him from harming them. How she used Dark Magic to do it.

Lastly, Bella told them about her final year and how her hate for her father led her to join the Dark Lord. How she used the years' worth of pain, hurt, and anger to move up the ranks quickly, not caring whether she lived or died. She told them about how she stopped talking to Andromeda in hopes of the Dark Lord leaving her sister's family alone. She talked about her friendship with Lily Evans, a Gryffindor muggle-born and how they would get together without the Dark Lord knowing. About when Lily and James were killed, and she was pregnant, she had cried for her lost friend. How after she gave Ebony to Jean she got word about the attack on Frank and Alice Longbottom and went there to try to stop the other Death Eaters but was arrested instead. She told them about Azkaban and how the Dementors had no affect on her. And finally, she talked about the break out and meeting Ebony in the Department of Mysteries for the first time. All through Bella's story, all three women had tears trailing down their face.

HPHPHPHPHP

When their tears dried, they noticed they had been talking all day and it was close to dinner time. Walking down to the dining room , Bella had a house-elf prepare dinner. As they were eating, Ebony watched as Tonks looked at her mum every now and then. She could see the caring and acceptance in her cousin's blue eyes, but underneath it, Ebony could see something else, something she saw in Pansy's eyes when she looked at her. Love. '_Tonks was in love with Bella, her aunt. My mother._'

Hesitantly reaching out with her mind, Ebony lightly touched Tonks'. '**Tonks, can you hear me?**'

'**Ebony? Why are you in my head?**' Tonks asked, panicking.

'**I think I'm telepathic,**' Ebony answered. '**Anyway, can I ask you something? And I want the truth.**'

'**Go ahead,**' Tonks said wearily.

'**Do you love my mum?**' Ebony asked bluntly.

'**Well, yeah, she is my aunt,**' Tonks said evasively.

Annoyed, Ebony said aloud, "Tonks, you know what I meant. Yes or no?"

Bella looked between the two, confusion showing on her face. "What are you talking about? How were you talking?"

Ebony looked at her mother. "I think I'm telepathic. And I was just asking Tonks a question." Turning back to the metamorphagus she asked, "Well?"

"Yes, I do. I know it's not right but I can't help it," Tonks blurted out quickly.

Smiling brightly Ebony said, "I know, I just wanted you to admit it out loud."

Narrowing her eyes, Tonks growled, "I really don't like you right now."

Smirking, Ebony said cheekily, "I love you too, Nymphadora."

Grimacing at her name, Tonks said, "Don't call me that."

Turning to her mum Ebony asked, "Would it be okay for Pansy to come over sometime?"

"Sure, honey, but what is she going to tell her parents?" Bella asked.

"Her parents want her to get the Dark Mark soon, so she could say you're teaching her the ways of the Death Eaters," Ebony said thoughtfully. "I know she doesn't want to get it but they don't know that."

"If she had to get the Mark, would you still stay with her?" Bella asked curiously.

"Well, yeah. I know there are some things people can't help and I care for her too much for her being forced to get it to break up with her." Ebony said truthfully. "Now if she got it willingly, it would take some time for me to forgive her, but I'd still stay."

"That's very mature of you," Tonks said appraisingly.

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to let some mark dictate how I treat my girlfriend." Ebony said heatedly. "Having the Dark Mark doesn't make you who you are, it's what's inside your heart that does."

"Did you want her to come over now?" Bella asked, inwardly proud of her daughter.

"Do you mind?" Ebony asked hopefully.

"No, _**cheri**_, I don't mind." Bella answered, smiling softly. Standing, Bella led Ebony and Tonks to where her floo network was set up. Grabbing a handful of the green powder she said, "Ebony, you and I will go together to get her. Tonks, I need you to stay here and wait for us."

Nodding, Tonks sat down in a nearby chair. "You just be careful."

Smiling warmly Bella said, "We will." Grabbing her daughter, Bella threw the powder in the fireplace. Stepping into the flames with Ebony, Bella called out clearly, "Parkinson Manor!"

Stumbling out of the fireplace, Bella grabbed Ebony to keep her from falling. With a wave of her wand, she cleaned their clothes of soot. Pulling her left sleeve up, Bella tapped her Dark Mark twice and waited. Within a few moments, the door to the room burst open and three people entered. They stopped suddenly when they saw who was there.

"Bellatrix, to what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?" Pansy's father, Thomas, asked coldly.

Bella masked her face, slipping back into her Death Eater role. "I hear you're pushing your daughter to take the Dark Mark."

"Yes, she's set to get it a week from today," Pansy's mom, Linda, said proudly. "What is it to you?"

Looking at Pansy, Bella said, "I figured she could use someone to show her the ways of the Death Eaters."

"Since when do you offer your services, Lestrange?" Thomas sneered.

Clenching her fists, Bella said coldly, "I'm already training one so I thought I'd offer to train Pansy as well."

"Who else are you training?" Linda asked coolly.

Silently, Bella placed a glamour over Ebony, making her take on the appearance of Hermione Granger. Stepping to the side, Bella let them see her daughter.

"The mudblood Granger?" Thomas asked disgustedly. "You're going to teach Potter's mudblood?"

Feeling her mom's anger, Ebony said telepathically, '**Don't do anything to add suspicion. Just tell them that I was put up for adoption by a pureblood family but I don't know their names.**'

"She's a pureblood but was put up for adoption. She doesn't know her parents' names though," Bella said coldly. Glaring icily at the Parkinsons', Bella said, "With or without your approval, I'm taking Pansy with me." Ebony watched in amusement as Pansy's parents recoiled in fear from Bella when she gripped her wand.

"Take her but don't forget about next week," Thomas said cruelly.

"I'm sure I won't," Bella said snidely. Grabbing Ebony and Pansy by their arms, Bella apparated them to her manor. Appearing right in front of Tonks, Bella steadied the girls as they stumbled. "You two okay?"

"Yeah, we're good," Ebony said after Pansy nodded. Taking her glamour off Ebony asked, "What are we going to do about Pansy's parents? They're bound to tell Voldemort."

"I know but what can we do?" Bella asked worriedly.

Ebony sat on the couch, pulling Pansy down next to her, thinking. Looking at her mom and Tonks she said, "I don't want the Order knowing who I am, I don't trust them except Tonks."

"You want them Obliviated?" Tonks asked for clarification.

"Yes, and my friends also," Ebony said certainly. "I need them to believe I'm just Hermione Granger, muggle-born witch. Next year, I'm going back as Ebony Black, Hermione Granger will disappear and be presumed dead."

"But why?" Bella asked curiously.

"I want everyone to believe that I'm dead. Including Voldemort," Ebony said. "Only the four of us will know the truth."

"Okay, _**cheri**_, I'll take care of it," Bella said, standing. Looking at Tonks she asked, "Want to come and help?"

Standing, Tonks said, "Sure, I can take care of the Weasleys' and Harry and Sirius. You get to take care of the rest."

"How come I have so many to take care of?" Bella whined, pouting cutely.

Pansy stared in surprise at Bella's attitude. Amusedly, she watched the two women. Tonks smiled cheekily as she answered, "Because, Aunt Bella, you are very well trained at sneaking in and out of difficult situations."

Bella laughed lightly, grabbing Tonks' hand and dragging her out of the room. Ebony turned to Pansy, pulling her into a deep kiss. Nibbling lightly on her girlfriend's lip, Ebony ran her tongue along the inside of Pansy's bottom lip.

Moaning, Pansy ran her fingers through Ebony's dark hair, gripping it tightly at her nape. Pulling Ebony closer, Pansy wrapped her tongue repeatedly around Ebony's, fighting for dominance. Pulling back breathlessly, Pansy buried her face in Ebony's neck, panting heavily.

"Are you okay, baby?" Ebony asked after a few minutes.

"I've been better," Pansy admitted honestly. "I'm scared about next week."

"I know, baby, I know," Ebony said quietly. "But mom will take care of you. She'll teach you to black your mind, along with me. We'll both be learning the ways of the Death Eaters."

Moving so they were laying down, Pansy pulled Ebony tighter against her. "Would you still love me if I got the Dark Mark?"

Raising her head to look in Pansy's eyes, Ebony said firmly, "Pansy, I will always love you no matter what. I know you don't' want it but its either get it or don't and die. That mark doesn't make you who you are."

Kissing Ebony softly, Pansy murmured, "I love you."

"Love you, too," Ebony said softly, snuggling down into Pansy. Feeling her girlfriend's breathing even out, Ebony followed her into the arms of Morpheus.

I should have more chapters up soon but it'll take a while getting them copied to my computer...R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later, Bella and Tonks came back, done with modifying everyone's memory. Sinking down on a couch in the sitting room, Bella sighed tiredly "God, that took too long. That old fool Dumbledore was the trickiest." Bella said grumpily. "Now everyone thinks I'm still evil and doesn't know about me and the Dark Lord being Ebony's parents."

Sitting beside Bella, Tonks said, "It'll be easier for whatever Ebony has planned."

"I know but I'm worried about her and Pansy. More than likely, they'll both be forced to take the Dark Mark," Bella said sadly. "I don't want my daughter to have to carry that burden."

Wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulders, Tonks pulled her aunt closer, holding her tightly. "Ebony will be fine, Bella. Yes, she might have to get the mark but she knows the consequences."

"I know but I hate it," Bella said, burying her face in Tonks' neck. Hugging Bella tightly, Tonks pulled her aunt on her lap, holding her protectively. Feeling Bella's tears on her neck, Tonks soothingly ran her hands up and down Bella's back, humming softly. After a few minutes, Tonks heard Bella's breathing even out. Holding Bella to hertightly, Tonks slowly let herself relax, falling asleep.

Ebony woke slowly, hugging Pansy tightly against her. Somehow, their positions had been switched to where Pansy was laying across her. Slipping out from under Pansy carefully, Ebony walked out of the room to find her mum and cousin. Stepping into the living room, she smiled softly when she saw her mum curled up on top of Tonks. Quietly, she made her way over to them, wrapping a throw blanket around them. Leaning down, she kissed Tonks on the top of her head and moved to her mum to do the same but stopped when she saw her eyes open.

Bella woke when she felt a blanket placed on her and Tonks. Opening her eyes she saw her daughter watching her. Inwardly, she was panicking about what her daughter might think but before she could say a word Ebony spoke.

"Mum, I know you love Tonks like you would a lover," Ebony said _softly. _"I don't have a problem with it, I love Tonks as if she were my mother."

"How can you be okay with it? She's my niece," Bella asked warily.

"Maybe so but you can't help who you love," Ebony said wisely. "Besides, it's not only you that gets to decide what to do, Tonks gets a say in this as well."

"I know but what would she possibly want with me?" Bella asked dejectedly.

"A future together with the possibility of having kids," a voice said softly.

Bella looked up to see Tonks staring at her intently, love shining brightly in her blue gaze. Her breath caught as Tonks leaned closer to kiss her softly, lovingly.

Wanting to give them some privacy, Ebony walked back into the floo room. Carefully, she slipped her arms under Pansy and lifted her slowly. Carrying her girlfriend, Ebony walked upstairs to her room. Setting Pansy on her bed, Ebony quickly climbed in, pulling Pansy into her arms, falling asleep quickly.

Downstairs, Bella deepened the kiss, skimming her tongue across Tonks' bottom lip. Tonks opened her mouth, letting Bella's tongue lay claim to her mouth. Moaning quietly as their tongues dueled, Tonks buried her hands in Bella's hair, pulling her closer. Pulling back, Bella leaned into Tonks, trying to catch her breath. Placing a kiss on Tonks' jaw, Bella pulled back. Her voice full of emotion she whispered, "**Je t'aime.**"

"I love you, too," Tonks whispered softly, hugging Bella tightly. Slowly, the new lovers fell asleep listening to each others heartbeats.

Morning rang through the manor, forcing the four occupants awake. Ebony reluctantly opened her eyes, looking down at Pansy tenderly. Leaning down she kissed Pansy softly, feeling her respond instantly. Pansy moaned softly, pulling Ebony closer. Breaking the kiss, she gazed at her love, smiling happily. "Morning."

"Morning love," Ebony whispered, leaning in for another kiss. Before their lips could meet, the door was flung open and Tonks barged in.

"You two, break it up. Your mum wants you down in the kitchen in two minutes," Tonks said, yanking the covers off the girls.

"Shit," Ebony muttered, rolling off the bed. Pulling Pansy up she waved her hand, changing their clothes. Glaring at Tonks she said, "Lead the way, Nymphadora."

"Don't call me Nymphadora," Tonks groused, walking out of the room.

Snickering, Pansy and Ebony followed Tonks down to the kitchen. Stepping into the room, Ebony gave her mum a hug then sat beside Pansy.

"How did you sleep?" Bella asked warmly.

"We slept great, mum," Ebony said smirking. "About the same as you and Nympho there." Pansy and Ebony laughed loudly as Tonks' jaw dropped and Bella turned beet red.

"Ebony Lily Black! I can't believe you just said that," Bella exclaimed, though she was smiling.

"Oh," Ebony said suddenly, "I forgot to ask but what do the Order and Weasleys' think happened to Hermione?"

"We made it to where they think she was kidnapped by Death Eaters but they don't know who," Tonks answered. "Also, they'll think it was Bella that tried to kill you and Sirius."

"That's fine with me," Ebony said softly. "Mum, when do we being our Death Eater training?"

"Might as well be sooner than later," Bella sighed. "Also, Pansy, I modified your parents' memory last night. They believe that they killed Hermione last night and the girl with me was a pureblood from America."

Throughout the week, Pansy and Ebony trained with Bella, learning everything from curses to hand-to-hand combat to Legilimency and Occlumency. By the time the night arrived for them to get the Dark Mark, both girls were grim but ready. Ebony held Pansy's hand tightly, mentally going over what would happen.

Dressed in her Death Eater robes and mask Bella asked, "Are you two sure about this?"

Looking at her mum with determination Ebony said, "We're ready mum. With both of us skilled in Occlumency, we'll be safe."

Nodding, Bella grabbed their hands and apparated them to the Death Eater meeting. Facing them she directed, "Keep your hoods up and ignore the others. And Ebony, whatever happens, stay quiet."

"I will, mum," Ebony said quietly. Pulling her hood up, Ebony and Pansy followed behind Bella, the older woman's face emotionless. When they reached one of the inner rooms, Bella stepped behind the teens, directing them.

Stopping before the throne in the room, Bella ordered coldly, "Kneel before your Lord."

Pansy and Ebony kneeled, keeping their heads down. Ebony was quiet, waiting for Voldemort to speak. She could see Pansy trembling slightly out of the corner of her eye. '**Pansy, calm down and clear your mind,**' she said mentally. Almost instantly she saw Pansy still.

"Lower your hoods," a cold voice hissed.

Keeping their heads down, Ebony and Pansy lowered their hoods. Standing, Voldemort walked around them, sizing them up. "What are your names?"

"Pansy Parkinson, my Lord," Pansy said, her voice emotionless.

"Ebony Black," Ebony said coldly, leaving off the 'my Lord' part. Together, Ebony and her mum had decided to make it seem that Ebony was a distant relative.

"Black?" Voldemort asked silkily, looking at Bella.

"She is a distant cousin from France, my Lord," Bella answered coldly, bowing her head.

"What school did she attend?" Voldemort asked.

"She was taught from home, my Lord," Bella said. "She will be attending Hogwarts this Fall."

Nodding, Voldemort stepped in front of Pansy and Ebony. "You each have three tasks to perform in which I will decide whether you are worthy or not of my mark."

**Several hours later…**

Pansy and Ebony kneeled before Voldemort again, their arms bared. Ebony kept her face emotionless but inwardly, she fought to keep the nausea down. She watched as Voldemort pressed his wand against Pansy's forearm, hissing the incantation in parselmouth. She saw Pansy's body tremble form the pain but she didn't scream. Ebony looked up at Voldemort when he stepped in front of her. She locked her dark blue eyes on Voldemort's red ones, waiting. Feeling the tip of his wand against her forearm, Ebony held his gaze. He started the incantation and she felt the pain immediately but she didn't look away or scream, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. When he was finished, Ebony looked down at the Dark Mark, fighting down her disgust.

"You either think you're brave or were just being foolish to dare to look me in the eye," Voldemort hissed angrily.

"Not looking someone in the eye shows a weakness," Ebony said. Belatedly, she added, "My Lord."

"_Crucio_!" Voldemort hissed angrily. "You will address me with respect, Black. I do not tolerate disobedience."

Ebony bit her lip as immense pain swept through her body. Falling forward onto her hands, she trembled violently. She didn't cry out though, she just bit her lip hard, drawing blood. Bella had to restrain herself from rushing towards her daughter. She couldn't stand to see her in pain. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a hooded figure enter the room.

"My Lord, the Parkinsons' have urgent news to tell you," a cold, female voice said.

Lifting the curse Voldemort ordered, "Send them in, Narcissa."

Disappearing out of the room, Narcissa entered a few minutes later with Pansy's parents. After they bowed respectfully, Narcissa moved into the shadows beside Bella.

"Thomas, Linda, what news do you bring me?" Voldemort asked silkily.

"My Lord, the Granger girl is dead. My wife and I killed her almost a week ago," Thomas said coldly.

"If it was a week ago, why are you just now informing me?" Voldemort asked dangerously.

"We wanted to make sure it was really her, my Lord," Linda said cautiously.

Bella watched her sister out of the corner of her eye. She noted when Narcissa stiffened with the mention of Hermione's death before forcing herself to relax.

"What of her body?" Voldemort asked carelessly.

"We got rid of it, my Lord," Thomas said.

Ebony watched the exchange closely, sighing quietly in relief when Voldemort believed them. On her knees again she carefully moved closer to Pansy. Keeping her mental barriers up, she mentally asked Pansy, '**Are you okay, love?**'

'**Other than worried about you, yeah I'm okay,**' Pansy said softly.

They both turned their attention to Voldemort when they heard him speak again. "Bellatrix, get these new members out of my sight."

Bella walked towards Ebony and Pansy, helping her daughter up. Keeping a steadying hand on Ebony's arm, she led them out of the room, ignoring her sister who was following them. Heading towards an empty room, Bella pulled Ebony inside with Pansy and Narcissa following them in.

"_**What the Hell were you thinking, Ebony?**_" Bella demanded. "_**I told you to watch what you say.**_"

"_**I answered his question, that's it,**_" Ebony replied.

"_**That's not all and you damn well know it,**_" Bella said harshly. Running her hand roughly through her hair she sighed, "_**Ebony, I need you to be careful. I won't be able to protect you from him.**_"

Lowering her eyes, Ebony said, "_**I'm sorry. With what we had to do, I just lost my temper.**_" Looking up she asked, "_**Can we leave? I'm ready to get out of here.**_"

Bella nodded, grabbing Ebony and Pansy by the hand, she apparated them to the manor. Before she could say anything, the sound of apparation was heard. Turning, they saw Narcissa Malfoy standing there.

"Bellatrix, what is going on? Who are these girls?" Narcissa asked coolly.

"They're new Death Eaters," Bella said coldly. "What are you doing here, Cissa?"

Pointing at Ebony, Narcissa asked, "Who is she? She looks like a Black."

"That's because she is, Cissa. Her name is Ebony Black," Bella said patiently. "She's a distant cousin from France."

Ebony watched in amusement as Narcissa gaped at her. Clearing her throat softly she said, "Nice to meet you, Narcissa."

"You as well, Ebony," Narcissa said politely, still staring. "What are your parents names?"

"I don't know, they were killed when I was a baby," Ebony lied easily, her eyes briefly flashing yellow with uneasiness at Narcissa's questioning.

They were interrupted when the door to the room was opened. Tonks walked in the room before stopping dead when she realized it wasn't empty. "Oh, shit."

"Nymphadora, what are you doing here?" Narcissa asked, a sneer obvious in her voice.

Seeing Tonks open her mouth to retort, Bella snapped, "Tonks, do not say whatever is on the tip of your tongue."

Ebony and Pansy snickered when Tonks snapped her jaw shut and pouted. Smirking Ebony teased, "Poor little Nympho, whipped by her aunt."

"Not yet," Tonks grumbled quietly to herself.

Ebony and Pansy started laughing hysterically when they heard Tonks' mumbled words. Leaning against each other, they had tears streaming down their faces as Tonks blushed deeply. Bella watched her daughter and Pansy in bemusement. When they calmed somewhat she asked, "Do I even want to know?"

"No!" Tonks nearly yelled. Blushing lightly at Ebony's giggle Tonks asked instead, "What are we going to do now?"

"What the bloody Hell is going on here?" Narcissa yelled, glaring at her older sister.

"Which part exactly?" Bella asked calmly.

"Why is the filthy half-blood here?" Narcissa asked haughtily.

Bella watched Tonks' hair bleed to dark red but before she could say anything, Bella said coldly, "Because I invited her, Narcissa. Call it a family reunion of sorts." She watched as Narcissa's jaw moved as she tried to speak. Remembering her sisters reaction to the news of Hermione 's death, Bella asked suddenly, "Why did the news of Hermione Granger's death upset you?"

Ebony watched in curiosity as Narcissa stiffened and coldly replied, "I don't know what you're talking about, Bellatrix."

"You're lying, Narcissa," Bella said softly, taking a seat on the sofa.

"Fine," Narcissa sighed tiredly, dropping her mask. "Hermione went missing at least two weeks ago. Her friends haven't heard from her and the Order couldn't find her. They came to me and asked for my help. In exchange, Draco and I would get protection from the Dark Lord."

Bella watched Narcissa intently, making her sister shift under their gaze, clasping her hands nervously. Finally, after a long moment of silence Bella said, "I think you made the right choice, Cissa. For you and Draco."

Ebony, Pansy, and Tonks giggled at Narcissa's dumbfounded look as she stared at Bella. Looking at her mum Ebony said, "I think you broke her."

Narcissa blushed lightly at the teasing. Clearing her throat she asked, "You're the Dark Lord's most faithful follower, why do you think me joining the Order is good?"

"Cissa, the only reason I joined Him was to get revenge for what father put me through," Bella said softly, looking at Ebony and Tonks gratefully when they sat on either side of her. "You were too young to remember but father was abusive. After Dromeda was born, he started beating me. When I came home after my first year, he was beating Dromeda. I stepped in and made a deal with him; he could beat me but he had to leave you and her alone. I didn't trust him so I used Dark Magic and placed a powerful protection charm on the both of you." Pausing, Bella watched the emotions play across her sisters face. When she saw Narcissa nod, she continued, "When I joined Voldemort, I wanted revenge for everything father did to me. I moved quickly through the ranks by letting my anger and pain out on muggles. The reason I cut off all communication with Dromeda was to protect her from Voldemort. I knew she was pregnant and wanted her safe. After something happened with Voldemort and the death of Lily and James, I changed. when I took care of what I needed to, I got word Death Eaters were attacking Frank and Alice. I tried to help them but I got there too late, just as the Aurors were arriving and they arrested me."

Narcissa stayed quiet, letting her sister's words wash over her. Looking up she asked quietly, "You called them by name, why?"

"We were all friends," Bella answered softly. "Lily and I used to get together and hang out even though I'd joined the Death Eaters. Through her, I became friends with Frank and Alice. When Voldemort raped me, I started sharing his plans with Lily, who then told the Order. They never knew I was the informant."

"Why did-?" Narcissa asked, stuttering.

"Why did he do it?" Bella asked. When her sister nodded she said, "I'd hazard a guess that he wanted an heir and if he had asked me, I would've said no. So he used the Imperious Curse and made me."

"Did you get pregnant?" Narcissa asked, her voice showing the sorrow she felt.

Nodding Bella said, "Yes, I did. I had a daughter and to protect her, I placed her with some muggle friends of mine after casting a glamour charm on her."

"Who?" Narcissa asked warily.

"John and Jean Granger," Bella said. "Hermione was my daughter."

"How can you be so calm? The Parkinsons' killed her," Narcissa asked angrily.

"No they didn't," Ebony said clearly. "They had their memory modified to believe they killed her."

"What?" Narcissa asked confused.

"Hermione Granger didn't die, she became who she should have been." Ebony said softly.

"How do you know? And who should she have been?" Narcissa asked, staring at each of the women.

Looking at her mum she asked, '**Can we trust her, mum?**'

'**I think we can, **_**cheri**_**. We don't have a reason not to,**' Bella said mentally.

"Okay, lets do this," Ebony muttered, leaning forward. Looking Narcissa in the eye she said, "I am Hermione Granger, or at least I was. Now, I'm Ebony Lily Black, daughter of Bellatrix Black and Lord Voldemort."

"Does anyone else know?" Narcissa asked, shocked.

"No, I had Tonks and my mum obliviate those who knew," Ebony said honestly. "Including the Order and my friends. I need everyone to believe Hermione Granger is dead, especially Voldemort. And technically, Hermione is dead. I'm Ebony Black and only Ebony Black."

"Why does everyone need to believe your dead? And why obliviate the Order?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"The Order knowing was a mistake, given the choice I would've excluded them," Ebony said surely. "And they need to believe Hermione is dead, not me. We are separate people, Hermione and me."

"If no Order then why does Tonks know? And Ms. Parkinson there?" Narcissa asked.

"Tonks because I trust her and Pansy because I love her and she deserves to know," Ebony said firmly. "No one can know I'm Bella and Voldemort's daughter. I'm working on a way to destroy Voldemort and if people knew, it'd only cause problems."

"But why not have your friends know?" Narcissa asked confused.

"Because they couldn't get past Bella being my mum," Ebony said sadly. "They're Hermione's friends, not mine. Besides, I'll be in Slytherin next year anyway."

Changing the subject, Bella, Pansy, Tonks, and Ebony explained everything to Narcissa, making her promise not to tell anyone. As they were saying their goodbyes to Narcissa, they made plans for the blonde to visit in the near future.

**Hogwarts Express, Sept. 1…**

The start of the new school term came too fast for Ebony, Pansy, Bella and Tonks. Ebony and Pansy were firmly implanted within Voldemort's inner circle with Bella while Tonks and Narcissa kept up with the Order happenings. Boarding the train tiredly, Ebony and Pansy chose a compartment in the middle of the Gryffindors. Dropping down into the seat, Ebony leaned against Pansy, closing her eyes. Just as she was falling asleep, the compartment door slid open to let Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna inside. Straightening slightly, Pansy and Ebony watched them wearily.

Spotting the two girls, Ron sneered, "What are you doing in here, Parkinson?"

"We're sitting, Weasley. Nothing more, nothing less," Pansy said tiredly.

"Ron, leave them alone. They're not doing anything," Luna said loftily.

"Why exactly are you two in here and not with the Slytherins?" Ginny asked, her eyes like ice.

"Wanted to avoid Malfoy and Ebony's new this year," Pansy answered softly.

"What house do you want to be in?" Harry asked, joining the conversation.

"My parents were in Slytherin, so I expect to be placed there," Ebony said lazily, a slight French accent creeping into her voice. Turning to Pansy she asked in French, "_**How much longer until we get there?**_"

"_**At least two hours, cheri,**_" Pansy answered softly. "_**Lean against me and sleep, love.**_"

Ebony nodded, laying her head on her girlfriends shoulder. "_**Wake me when we get there.**_"

Pansy didn't answer, knowing Ebony was already asleep. Wrapping her arm around Ebony's shoulder, Pansy pulled her closer. Luna watched the girls closely, her eyes lingering on Ebony as if she knew her, asking quietly, "What's her last name?"

"Black," Pansy replied absently, staring out of the window. "She's a distant cousin to Bella, Dromeda, and Cissa. Probably Sirius too."

"You say their names like you know them," Ron remarked coldly.

Chuckling humorlessly, Pansy said, "My parents are Death Eaters, Weasley. Of course I've met Bella and Cissa. Hell, I even met the Dark Lord when He had a dinner arranged to honor my parents for getting rid of someone close to you and Potter." The following silence was deafening. Pansy could see the rising anger in Harry, Ron, and Ginny's eyes, but their anger was cold, like they had lost a possession instead of a friend. As they rose and stepped towards her, a purple shield surrounded her and Ebony.

"You better re-think your actions, Potter, Weasel, Weasley," Ebony warned, her eyes still shut. "It's not Pansy's fault Granger was killed."

"Then whose fault was it?" Harry scathed.

Opening her eyes Ebony said, "Hers, yours and Voldemort's. Hers for deciding to stay, yours for letting her, and Voldemort's for his stupidity."

"You think I wanted her in this war?" Harry asked angrily. "I didn't, I wanted her gone. The only reason I was friends with her was so I could use her intelligence. I never like her that much but Dumbledore said we needed her."

Ebony sat there in shocked silence, replaying Harry's words. Pushing down the hurt she felt, Ebony said coldly, "You're no better than Voldemort. At least he doesn't lie to himself or his followers about his motives." Standing, she walked out of the compartment with Pansy following. Slipping into an almost empty compartment, Ebony let her tears fall as Pansy held her close.

Looking at the few First and Second years in the compartment Pansy asked, "Can you guys keep this to yourself? We really don't need the gossip."

"Yes, we can keep quiet," one of the First year girls said. Looking at Ebony she asked, "What happened?"

"Potter," Pansy said, nearly spitting the name out.

"Ah, I know what you mean," a Second year girl said understandably.

"What do you mean? And what's your name?" Pansy asked curiously.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Eliza, that's Aeron and Browyn," the girl said, pointing to the Second year boy and First year girl. "When no one's around, if Potter spots any First or Second year Slytherins, he curses and jinxes them. Most of the time it's the Cruciatus Curse."

"Why doesn't anyone know?" Pansy asked, her blood boiling.

"We tried telling Malfoy but he didn't believe us. And the professors believe he's their Golden Boy," Eliza said shrugging.

"The next time it happens, let one of us know," Pansy said. Checking her watch, she saw they were nearly there. Shaking her now sleeping girlfriends shoulder Pansy said softly, "Ebony, it's time to get up. We're almost there."

Ebony shifted, blinking her eyes open sleepily. "_**Are we there already?**_

"_**Oui, cheri,**_" Pansy said smiling lovingly. "_**Time to get changed.**_"

Waving her hand, Ebony changed them into their robes wandlessly. "There, all set," she mumbled in English.

Chuckling Pansy said, "Don't get used to doing that, _**cheri**_. We need to keep a low profile."

"I know but it's fun," Ebony pouted adorably. "Besides, I've got some nice tricks up my sleeve for Potter."

Shaking her head, Pansy helped Ebony stand when the train shuddered to a stop. After double checking their luggage, Ebony and Pansy headed off the train with Eliza, Aeron, and Browyn. Grabbing an empty carriage, they rode silently up to the castle. Before they got out, Ebony gave Pansy a quick kiss.

"I'll see you soon, love," Ebony said after pulling back. Grabbing Browyn's hand, Ebony led the First year up to the castle where Professor McGonnagal was waiting. Looking down at the nervous girl she said, "It's okay, Bro. when you get sorted, your housemates become like your family."

"I want to be in your house," Browyn said in a small voice.

Dropping to her knees when they stopped inside the Great Hall, Ebony hugged the younger girl. "It'll be okay, but if you want, you can asked the Sorting Hat to place you in Slytherin. I'm sure he'll be happy to." When Browyn nodded Ebony stood, "Okay, now I've got to be sorted but I'll watch you, okay?"

"Okay, Eb," Browyn said smiling. Walking towards the front of the group, Ebony heard her name called.

"Ebony Black," Minerva called out, surprise showing on her face, along with the professors up at the head table. Ebony smirked when she saw their surprise, watching them as they all leaned forward. Confidently, she walked up to the stool and took a seat, waiting as the hat was placed on her head.

'Ah, Ebony Black, formally Hermione Granger,' the hat said amusedly.

'Yep, now where you going to place me?' Ebony asked smirking.

'I could always place you back in Gryffindor but I see you've chosen your path,' the hat said.

'On the outside, maybe. But I know what's right in my heart,' Ebony said softly. 'Anyways, I want to be with my girlfriend.'

'Very well, Miss Riddle,' the hat said. Opening his brim, the hat was about to announce her house when he was interrupted.

"It's Black," Ebony growled through clenched teeth, ignoring Professor McGonnagal who could hear her. "I am nothing like my father."

'My apologies, Miss Black,' the hat said sincerely. Opening his brim he yelled, "Slytherin!"

Taking the hat off, Ebony walked towards the cheering table, taking the empty set next to Pansy. Grabbing her girlfriends hand under the table, Ebony watched intently when Browyn's name was called. Almost immediately, the hat yelled, "Slytherin!" Clapping with her housemates, Ebony hugged Browyn when she sat next to her.

"Good job, Bro," Ebony said happily, ignoring Dumbledore's speech. Glancing around when she heard squeals of delight and surprise, Ebony smiled slightly.

"Are you related to Narcissa and Bellatrix Black?" an arrogant voice asked rudely.

Looking at the boy who spoke, Ebony grimaced when she saw Draco Malfoy. "Yes, I'm related to them. Which means I'm unfortunately related to you, Malfoy."

Draco sneered at Ebony, "Better watch your mouth, Black. You're still beneath me."

"Now, Malfoy, don't make me tell Cissa how her son is acting towards family," Ebony teased. "Or the Dark Lord. He's really temperamental when it comes to me."

"You expect us to believe you know the Dark Lord?" Draco scoffed incredulously.

"Honestly, I don't care. Believe what you want," Ebony said dismissively. Turning to Pansy she asked, "Did you make Prefect?"

"Yeah, I got the letter about two weeks ago," Pansy said smiling. Softly she added, "I got my own room."

Smiling wickedly Ebony said, "I am so going to be sleeping with you." Looking around when she felt eyes on her, Ebony saw she had gathered the attention of the surrounding Slytherins. "What?"

"How do you know Pansy?" Blaise Zabini asked.

"We went through training together," Pansy answered nonchalantly.

"Training? For what?" Draco asked confused.

Ebony felt a tingling at the back of her neck and instinctively erected her shield around Pansy, Browyn and herself just as three spells were said and about to slam into her.

Pansy turned when she saw the shield go up and watched as three spells were absorbed by the shield. Pulling out her wand she pointed it at one of the attackers, Ron. "_Somes Redimio!_"

Ebony stood as Ron fell, pulling her own wand out. Pointing it at Harry she asked, "What do you want, Potter?"

"You work for Voldemort," Harry spat, avoiding the question.

Glancing around quickly she saw the entire Hall's attention was on them and they could hear every word. Turning back to Harry she said, "No, I don't. I'm just here to finish my schooling."

"Liar! I heard what you said to Malfoy," Harry yelled angrily.

"It's called sarcasm, you blood pillock!" Ebony retorted, silently readying a spell.

"Prove it. Pull up your sleeves," Ginny said as she stepped up beside Harry.

"I don't have to prove anything, Weasley. You're both bloody bonkers," Ebony growled, growing agitated. "What have you got against me anyway?"

"Being a Slytherin and a Black is more than enough," Harry scathed.

"Then I guess Sirius is a Death Eater as well," Ebony said loudly. "I think you're just mad because I made you admit the truth about Hermione and how you felt towards her."

"That has nothing to do with this, Black," Harry said threateningly. Raising his wand he shouted, "_Stupefactus!_"

Bringing her hand up quickly, Ebony said, "_Declino_!" Watching the red jet bounce off her hand, Ebony shouted, "_Lucus_!" When Harry and Ginny froze, Ebony stepped forward. Pulling her right sleeve up first, she slowly pulled her left one up. Baring both arms she asked, "Does it look like I have the Dark Mark? Next time you accuse me of something, Potter, have something to back your claims up."

Pansy stepped forward, grabbing Ebony's hand and pulled her behind her to her Prefect Dorm. Pushing Ebony inside, Pansy crushed her lips against her girlfriends, kissing her deeply. Pressing Ebony against the wall, Pansy slipped her thigh between Ebony's, pressing against her hot center. Ebony moaned loudly, grinding down against Pansy's thigh. Digging her nails into the back of Pansy's neck deeply, Ebony pulled her closer. Breaking the kiss, Ebony titled her head back, giving Pansy better access to her neck. Pansy sucked lightly over Ebony's pulse point, leaving a small mark as she trailed her lips back up Ebony's neck. Pulling away, Pansy led Ebony to the bed, laying her down before settling over her.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Elsewhere, Bella writhed on the ground in pain, trying to hold in her screams of pain. She'd arrived late for the meeting and now she was paying the price. Panting as the curse was lifted, Bella lay still so as not to further upset Him.

"Do not be late next time, Bellatrix," Voldemort hissed angrily.

"Yes, my Lord," Bella mumbled weakly, dragging herself to her feet. She stayed quiet as the meeting continued and left as soon as it was over. Apparating to her room, Bella smiled when she saw Tonks stretched out on her bed. "How long have you been here?"

Watching her aunt lazily Tonks said, "Not very long, just got back from an Order meeting. Apparently, there was an incident at Hogwarts today between Ebony and Harry."

Bella stopped what she was doing and immediately asked, "What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Bella," Tonks soothed, standing and walking over to her lover. Holding her loosely she continued, "Harry, Ron, and Ginny accused Ebony of being a Death Eater and they tried to attack her. At least, that's what I think. Dumbledore made it sound like Ebony attacked them but we both know she wouldn't."

"Why would they attack her though? They don't even know her," Bella asked quietly.

"I don't know, love, but I'm going to ask." Tonks said firmly. "I'll go see her soon and get an explanation."

"Thank you, Nym," Bella said gratefully, kissing Tonks softly. Slowly, she deepened the kiss, wrapping her tongue languorously around Tonks'. Pulling Tonks against her firmly, Bella moaned as their bodies collided.

Pulling her lips from Bella's, Tonks nipped her way down Bella's neck, sucking hungrily over her pulse point. Guiding them to the bed, Tonks pushed against Bella's shoulders, forcing her to lay across the bed. Straddling her lover's hips she unsheathed her wand and waved it at the both of them, making their clothes disappear. Bella gasped loudly as their clothes disappeared before groaning wantonly as she felt Tonks' juices painting her skin. Gripping the metamorphagus' hips, Bella pulled her tighter against her, grinding their centers together. Wrapping one hand in Tonks' blackening hair Bella pulled her down for a rough kiss, rolling her hips up into Tonks'.

Moaning loudly, Tonks bit down sharply on Bella's bottom lip, drawing blood. Sliding her hand between their gyrating bodies, Tonks slipped her fingers deep inside Bella, pumping into her almost roughly. Straddling her lovers thigh, Tonks rocked against Bella as she continued thrusting into her, her palm grinding down hard against Bella's clit. Whimpering as Tonks' fingers began moving faster, Bella pulled Tonks down to her, attacking her neck. Moving her free hand down their bodies, Bella entered Tonks quickly, setting a fast pace. Groaning as Tonks rubbed over her g-spot, Bella bucked her hips, getting closer to the edge. Thrusting into Tonks faster, Bella ground her palm against Tonks' clit, taking her to the edge.

Tonks moaned, knowing they were both close. Rubbing more firmly over Bella's g-spot, Tonks leaned her head down, nipping at Bella's neck. Feeling Bella's walls clench her fingers tightly and her teeth sink into the side of her neck, Tonks followed her lover over the edge, sinking her own teeth deeply into the side of Bella's neck. Collapsing back against the bed with Tonks covering her, Bella ran her free hand soothingly over Tonks' back. Tasting a faint hint of blood, Bella glanced down at Tonks' neck and saw a perfect impression of her teeth over her lovers pulse point. Running her finger over the bite mark softly, Bella smiled when Tonks seemed to purr at the caress.

Tonks lifted her head, placing a soft kiss on Bella's lips. Pulling back she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Nym," Bella whispered back softly, hugging Tonks tightly. Slowly, they drifted off, content smiles lingering on their lips.

Tonks bolted upright when she heard a loud crack followed by more, softer cracks. Walking over to the window, she saw about ten Order members outside the gate. Running over to the bed she gently shook Bella awake. "Bella, we need to leave. The Order is here."

Bella got up quickly, waving her hand to dress her and Tonks. Looking out the window, she saw the Order trying to pass her gate. Grabbing Tonks hand when the gate gave way, Bella thought of the safest place she knew and apparated them there. Looking up at the old house, Bella froze. "I didn't know what to think so I thought of the safest place I know."

Tonks looked up at her mother's house then back to Bella. Squeezing her hand she said, "It'll be okay, love. I'm right beside you."

Nodding shakily, Bella walked with Tonks up to the front door. She stood in the shadows as Tonks knocked. When the door opened, Bella felt her breath catch. Andromeda looked so much like her, they could be twins. She watched as Tonks hugged Andromeda, staying in the shadows. Tonks stepped away from her mother and stepped back to stand beside Bella. Grabbing Bella's hand again Tonks said softly, "It'll be okay, love."

Squeezing Tonks' hand in appreciation, Bella took a deep breath and spoke, "Hello Andromeda."

Andromeda peered into the shadows, trying to see the person's face. When she heard their voice, Andromeda gasped in surprise. "Bella? Is that you?"

Stepping out of the darkness, Bella tightened her grip on Tonks' hand. "Yeah, Dromeda, it's me."

Tonks watched happily as her mum hugged her lover tightly. When they pulled apart, Andromeda ushered them inside. Grabbing Bella's hand, Tonks pulled her to the couch. Sitting next to her lover Tonks said quietly, "She's happy you're here."

Bella nodded, "I can see that. But she doesn't know the truth about a lot of stuff. Like us, Tonks. Are you going to tell her about us?"

"We'll tell her what has really happened," Tonks said firmly. Softer, she added, "And yes, I will tell her."

"What about Ebony?" Bella asked softly as Andromeda entered the room.

"For now, we'll leave her out of this," Tonks said after a moment. Looking at her mum she asked, "What have you heard about Bella lately?"

"That the Order suspect her in Hermione Granger's disappearance, that she tried to kill Sirius and, of course, that she tortured the Longbottoms' to insanity," Andromeda answered truthfully.

"One out of three," Bella muttered softly. "I didn't try to kill Sirius and I didn't torture Frank and Alice."

"What about the Granger girl?" Andromeda asked wearily.

"I talked with her but that's it," Bella said, half lying. "A couple months ago, the Parkinsons' told Voldemort that they had kidnapped and gotten rid of Hermione."

Feeling Bella's eyes on her, Tonks answered the unspoken question. "It's up to you, Bella. Mum isn't directly involved with the Order and I trust her to keep quiet."

* * *

Spell translations

_(1) Declino - Deflect  
__(2) Lucus - Thicken, Slow_


	5. Chapter 5

Okayk, chapter 5 is finally up..sorry it took so long but it was a while  
before I could get it copied onto my computer..Hopefully, ya'll will like  
it as much as you've like the past chapters

Read and Review please..and thanks for all the positive reviews i've gotten...

* * *

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"What are you talking about, Nymphadora?" Andromeda asked confused.

Looking at her sister Bella asked, "Can you promise to keep whatever is said tonight just between us?"

Nodding Andromeda said, "Yes, I promise."

"If she gets mad at me for telling Dromeda, I'm blaming you, Nympho," Bella warned, looking at her lover.

Tonks' hair darkened when she heard Bella's nickname and low voice. Blushing when she noticed her black hair Tonks mumbled, "Okay, Auntie Bella."

"Don't call me that," Bella said, grimacing. Turning to Andromeda she explained, "Almost 16 years ago, I had a daughter, Ebony Lily Black. Voldemort raped me and Ebony was the result. I didn't want her to grow up like that so I gave her to some friends of mine, some muggle friends that knew about magic. They raised her for me and Ebony knew the truth about being adopted. At the Ministry the other night, I saw her for the first time in 14 years."

"Who is your daughter?" Andromeda asked.

"Hermione Granger is Ebony Lily Black," Bella said. "To everyone else, Hermione is dead. She has no connection to Ebony Black."

Andromeda looked confused as she processed Bella's words. "So Hermione is dead but Ebony's alive? In the sense that Hermione Granger ceased living the moment she learned the truth?"

Nodding Bella said, "That's right, she even said so herself."

"Does she know about her father?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes, she does. But she doesn't look like him," Tonks said happily. "She looks beautiful, like a true Black."

Bella tensed suddenly as she felt her mark burn. Turning to Tonks she whispered, "He's calling."

Standing with Bella, Tonks hugged her tightly. "I'll be here when you get back. Tell Ebony to owl me or meet me in Hogsmeade tomorrow night." Pulling back, she placed a soft, quick kiss on Bella's lips before she disapparated.

HPHPHPHPHP

Ebony trailed her tongue down Pansy's stomach, circling her belly button. Moving further down, she ran her tongue through Pansy's wetness, groaning with her lover. Circling Pansy's clit, Ebony sucked lightly, reveling in Pansy's moans and whimpers. Pansy panted harshly as Ebony teased her. Gripping Ebony's dark hair tightly, she pulled her closer, thrusting her hips. Feeling Ebony press two fingers inside her, Pansy arched her back as pleasure swept through her body.

Ebony pressed deeper inside her lover before stopping when she felt resistance. Looking up at her lover, Ebony waited for her lover's permission. When Pansy nodded, Ebony lowered her head, settling her tongue over Pansy's clit again. Bringing her to the edge quickly, Ebony bit down lightly on her lover's clit, throwing Pansy over the edge. As Pansy rode through her orgasm, Ebony thrust her fingers, tearing through Pansy's hymen, taking her virginity.

Pansy arched her back harshly as another orgasm claimed her body, screaming Ebony's name loudly. Falling back on the bed, she panted heavily. Pulling Ebony up, Pansy hugged her tightly, waiting for her breathing to slow. After a few minutes, she lightly kissed Ebony's neck where her face was buried. Ebony lifted her head, placing a soft kiss on Pansy's lips. Pulling back she asked, "Are you okay, love?"

"Mmm, I'm great," Pansy murmured softly, loosening her hold on Ebony. Kissing her lover Pansy immediately deepened it, wrapping her tongue around her lovers. Sliding her hand between their bodies, Pansy teased her fingers over Ebony's clit. Moving further down, she quickly entered Ebony, stilling her fingers when she came to a barrier. Ebony pulled away, breathing heavily as she stared into Pansy's passion-filled blue eyes. Slowly moving against Pansy's fingers, Ebony encouraged her lover to thrust into her. Biting her lip when the momentary pain shot through her body, Ebony stilled, keeping Pansy's fingers buried deeply inside her.

Feeling Ebony's walls loosen, Pansy started moving her fingers again, gently. Rubbing her thumb over her lover's clit quickly, Pansy brought Ebony to the edge, suspending her there. Gasping, Ebony pleaded, "Baby please, I'm so close."

Curling her fingers, Pansy rubbed over Ebony's g-spot firmly. Wrapping her hand in Ebony's thick curls, Pansy pulled her down, kissing her softly before trailing her lips down Ebony's neck. "Mine," she growled before sinking her teeth into the soft flesh of Ebony's neck.

Ebony felt her whole body tense as her orgasm swept through her as Pansy bit her, screaming out Pansy's name. Collapsing bonelessly on top of her lover, Ebony panted harshly, trying to catch her breath.

Pansy gently eased her fingers out of Ebony, running her hands soothingly along her lover's back. Whispering words of love and comfort, Pansy waited for her lover to calm down. Just as Ebony raised her head, Pansy felt her Dark Mark burn and knew by Ebony's expression, she did also.

"Shit!" Ebony cursed, rolling off Pansy. "I really hate him and this."

Standing, Pansy started dressing and watched as Ebony did the same. "I know, love. But in the end, it'll be worth it. Voldemort will be gone and we'll be free."

"I know," Ebony sighed. Grabbing Pansy's hand, Ebony led them out of the room. Stopping in the hall, she made sure it was empty before they walked silently to the main doors. Opening them quietly they slipped outside unnoticed. When they were outside the wards, Ebony gripped Pansy's hand tightly and apparated them to the Death Eater meeting.

Looking around at the robed figures already there, Ebony quickly conjured robes and two Death Eater half-masks. When they were disguised, Ebony and Pansy stepped out of the shadows. Heading down one of the less populated halls, they pulled up short when they heard voiced arguing.

"Get off of me!" a familiar female voice growled lowly.

"You are my wife, Bellatrix, which means you obey me," a male voice said harshly. They heard a struggle before the male voice spoke again. "Now Bellatrix lets go find a private place to reconnect."

"No, Rudolphus let me go!" Bella said with a note of fear in her voice.

Ebony's eyes sparked red as she drew her wand. Stepping around the corner she aimed her wand at Rudolphus who had Bella pinned against the wall. "Release her, Lestrange," Ebony said coldly, her tone dangerous.

Turning around Rudolphus sneered, "Get lost newbie. This is between Bella and me."

"No, it's between us," Ebony said lowly. "She isn't your wife, she divorced you. Now release her."

Rudolphus let go of Bella and turned slowly, training his wand on Ebony. "Crucio!"

Raising her hand Ebony said, "Reflect!" She watched as the curse flew back towards Rudolphus, dropping him and making him yell out in pain. Waving her hand, Ebony ended the curse, staring down at the Death Eater. Crouching next to him she said coldly, "Having sex with a spouse or friends, I understand. But if they say no, you better damn well stop. If I ever get word you didn't, I'll make sure you wont have that problem anymore." Standing, she walked over to her mum and girlfriend and walked away from the trembling man.

Bella and Pansy followed after Ebony quietly as she led them into an empty room. When the door was shut and locked, Bella hugged her daughter tightly, tears filling her eyes.

"Thank you, _**cheri**_," she whispered gratefully.

"No one will ever hurt you if I'm around, mum," Ebony said softly, hugging her mum tightly. "If I ever catch someone hurting you in any way, I'll make sure they regret it."

They pulled apart when someone knocked on the door. Opening it, Pansy stepped back to let Narcissa inside. "What are you three doing? The meeting is about to start," she hissed.

"We're coming, Cissa," Bella said, following her sister. Ebony and Pansy followed after the older women, linking their pinkies together. Walking into the already filled room, Bella, Ebony, and Pansy made their way to the front while Narcissa stayed in the back. Stepping in front of the other Death Eaters, Bella bowed respectfully while Ebony and Pansy just nodded their heads towards Voldemort.

Gasps of shock and outrage swept through the Death Eaters. Tonight's meeting was going to be the night that Ebony and Pansy's identity would be revealed to all the other Death Eaters. Pansy and Ebony continued forward, moving to stand beside Voldemort.

"Good evening, my faithful followers," Voldemort hissed, gaining everyone's attention. "Tonight I have a special surprise for all of you."

Ebony and Pansy smirked as the other Death Eaters murmured amongst themselves in shock. They stepped forward when Voldemort motioned for them, making the other Death Eaters fall silent.

"As you all know, I have no heir to take over when I'm gone," Voldemort started. "Therefore, I chose to name two of my most successful and faithful followers to be named my heirs." Standing, Voldemort stepped up beside Ebony and Pansy. Placing a hand on their shoulders, Voldemort said, "Remove your hoods."

Ebony and Pansy slowly lowered their hoods, openly smirking when they saw the obvious shock on all the Death Eaters faces, including Narcissa's.

"Two girls are going to be your heirs?" a Death Eater shouted angrily.

"Ebony looked towards Voldemort and saw him nod towards her. Stepping forward she called out, "Who do you think should be named heir?"

"Someone more worthy, like the Malfoy heir," the Death Eater said, stepping forward. "No female could ever lead us."

"Have you forgotten who the two most successful and faithful Death Eaters are, Rowle?" Ebony asked coldly. "Bellatrix Black and Anastacia Rambaldi are two of the best and most feared. They could become the best leaders if they wanted."

"It's Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange," Rabastan Lestrange sneered, stepping forward.

Smirking Ebony turned to Rudolphus. "Is her name Black or Lestrange?"

"It's Black, we were divorced while in Azkaban," Rudolphus said clearly, avoiding Ebony's eyes.

"Good boy," Ebony said. "Now, does anyone else have a problem?"

When no one spoke, Voldemort said, "My heirs are to be named Raven and Panther. Any crime done against them will be seen as a crime done against myself. You will respect them and bow to them when in their presence. This meeting is over, leave."

Immediately, the outer level Death Eaters left and most of the inner level Death Eaters left as well. Ebony glanced at the Death Eaters that remained, recognizing Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Pansy's parents, and the Zabini patriarch. Ebony moved over to her mother, standing between her and Pansy.

"Mum, we might have a small problem with Snape," Ebony whispered quietly.

"What is it?" Bella asked worriedly, staring intently at her daughter.

"Call him to stay back then I'll explain," Ebony pleaded.

Nodding Bella looked at Snape. "Severus, stay for a moment, I wish to speak with you." When he nodded, Bella turned back to Ebony. "Explain please."

"If Snape leaves here unchecked, word will get to Dumbledore about me and Pansy being Voldemort's heirs." Ebony explained quickly. "He's a spy for the Order."

Bella's eye widened at the revelation. Severus Snape a spy for Dumbledore. "What are you going to do?"

Adopting an innocent look Ebony asked, "What makes you think I'll do something?"

"Because, _**cheri**_,you always have a solution to problems," Bella said smiling. "Now what is it?"

Grinning Ebony replied, "I made up something that will keep him from telling Dumbledore and the Order about Pansy and I. And other stuff that concerns us."

"Like the Fidelus Charm?" Pansy asked curiously.

"Exactly, he can only tell if he has permission from Pansy, me, mum, or Tonks." Ebony said excitedly.

Nodding, Bella suddenly remembered, "Oh, Tonks and I visited Dromeda tonight and told her everything. She doesn't have much to do with the Order and Tonks trusts her to keep quiet."

"Okay, as long as you trust her," Ebony murmured as Snape made his way over to them.

"Professor," Pansy greeted, knowing Snape had recognized her but not Ebony.

Snape glared down at the two teens. "Parkinson, Raven. What did you want, Bellatrix?"

Glancing down at Ebony, Bella said mentally, '**Start the spell and say the last words out loud.**' Turning back to Snape she asked, "How are things at the Order? Do they know what happened to the mudblood Granger?"

Shaking his head Snape said, "They don't have any leads whatsoever. She's been missing since after the last school year."

"Keeper of our secrets," Ebony said softly, completing the spell. Nodding at her mum's unspoken question Ebony said, "It's done."

Turning back to Snape, Bella said, "That's all I wanted to know, Severus. You can leave if you want; I've got to get the girls back to Hogwarts."

"Why don't I take them?" Snape asked, surprisingly pleasant. "I'm heading back to the school anyway."

Nodding Bella turned to the girls. "I'll see you two later, be good for Severus." Hugging the girls she whispered, "_**Stay safe you two. I love you.**_"

"_**Love you too,**_" Ebony and Pansy whispered as they pulled back. Grabbing their professor's arm, they felt the familiar dizziness of apparation. Following Snape up to the castle, Ebony and Pansy liked hands as Ebony asked, "Professor, can I ask you something?"

"What's your name?" Snape asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Ebony Black, cousin to Bella and Cissa," Ebony answered.

"Go ahead, Black, but I might not answer," Snape said, stopping to turn around and look at Ebony and Pansy.

"What hold does Dumbledore have over you?" she blurted out quickly, wincing at the bluntness.

Stiffening, Snape asked coldly, "What makes you think he does?"

"I'm sorry but I know he does. If he didn't, you wouldn't be acting as a spy for him," Ebony said softly. Seeing the surprise and denial play across Snape's face, Ebony said, "I know you're a spy for the Order and no, Voldemort doesn't know."

Sighing in defeat Snape said quietly, "He constantly reminds me I am the cause for the Potters' death because I was the one who told the Dark Lord about the prophecy."

"But that's not true, you didn't know it would lead to their death," Ebony said empathetically. "That old fool is going to mess everything up if he continues to use you and Potter."

"How is he using Potter?" Snape asked confused.

"He's manipulating him into doing what he wants. Potter is very easily manipulated into doing what others want," Ebony said quietly. "Even Potter's friendship with Granger was a set up by Dumbledore. Potter hated Granger but used her for her intelligence. If Dumbledore pushed any more, he'll lose Potter. Potter is already acting like a pureblood who believe in superiority, just for different reasons."

"_**Ebony, be careful about what you say,**_" Pansy warned her girlfriend. "_**He still reports back to Dumbledore. And we don't know if we can trust him.**_"

Turning to Pansy Ebony said, "_**Okay, love, I'll watch myself.**_" Looking back at her professor she said, "You can't tell Dumbledore about us being Voldemort's heirs. Tell him that Voldemort announced naming two heirs but don't give any names."

"I'm not going to lie to Dumbledore, Black. And you don't give me orders," Snape growled out. Turning, he started back up to the castle without looking back.

Ebony and Pansy slowly followed after him, walking in comfortable silence. Tugging on her lover's hand after a moment Pansy asked, "Are you staying with me tonight?"

"I'll be there, tonight and every night following," Ebony promised, squeezing Pansy's hand. They fell silent as they stepped inside the castle, following Snape down to the dungeons. Walking into the common room, they stopped short when they saw Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy still up.

"Where have you two been? It's nearly two in the morning," Draco asked suspiciously.

Looking at each other, Ebony and Pansy decided to tell the truth. "We were at a Death Eater meeting."

"Why?" Blaise asked stunned.

"We're Death Eaters," Ebony replied as she and Pansy sat on the sofa.

"But you didn't have the Dark Mark earlier," Draco said disbelievingly.

Pulling their sleeves up, Ebony and Pansy showed them their unmarked arms. Waving her hand over them, Ebony made them appear again. "With wandless magic, I can place a glamour over them undetected. Even Voldemort wouldn't detect the spell."

"Why did you join them though? Pansy, I thought you didn't want to?" Blaise asked.

"I didn't but I had to. It was either get it or be killed," Pansy said honestly. Looking at the boys she warned, "After tonight, both your dads will probably be pressuring you to join."

"What? Why?" Blaise asked in panic.

"Voldemort surprised everyone tonight by naming two heirs since he has no children." Ebony said softly. "The other Death Eaters didn't agree with his choices."

"Who did he choose?" Draco asked fearfully.

"Two of his most faithful and successful Death Eaters," Pansy said quietly. "Me and Ebony."

"You-" Draco stuttered, pure shock covering his face. "You two are the Dark Lord's heirs?"

"Yes," Pansy said softly. "He really surprised everyone when he named us. A few had a problem with us being girls but Ebony set them straight."

"Earlier, why did you say our fathers would pressure us to take the Dark Mark?" Draco asked as he remembered Pansy's warning.

"Because a few Death Eaters voiced that the Malfoy heir should be Voldemort's heir," Ebony replied, leaning against Pansy as they leaned back. "Word of advice; when they come to you, agree to take it. If you refuse, they'll kill you."

"_**You want them to join our little group to take Voldemort down?**_" Pansy asked in French as she lazily stroked Ebony's thigh.

"_**Oui, they can possibly help,**_" Ebony replied, snuggling closer to her lover.

"If you two end up taking the mark, let us know so we can let you know about a few things," Pansy said to the boys, standing and pulling Ebony up. "We're going to bed so we'll see you tomorrow in class." Pulling Ebony behind her, Pansy headed for her room. Once inside, they quickly undressed and slipped into bed. Almost immediately they fell asleep.

HPHPHPHPHP

As Bella disapparated, Tonks stiffened when she remembered her mum was also in the room and had seen the kiss. Turning slowly, she faced her mum, holding her questioning gaze.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" Andromeda demanded, glaring sternly at her daughter.

"She's my lover," Tonks said firmly, holding her mum's steely glare. "I love her."

"She's your aunt," Andromeda pointed out needlessly.

"I know that but I don't care. I love her," Tonks said. "Like Ebony told Bella; Love knows no bounds."

"How can you love her? You barely know her," Andromeda asked, her tone curious.

"I do know her, mum. She told us about her childhood and school years. And what pushed her to join Voldemort," Tonks said softly. "I love her for who she is, now who she was."

Andromeda blanched when Tonks mentioned Bella's childhood, having been there. "She told you about our father abusing her?"

Nodding sadly Tonks said, "Yes, she told us about everything that happened, including protecting you."

Andromeda sighed quietly," Okay, I guess I can't stop you from being with her."

"Thank you, mum. That means so much to me," Tonks said gratefully. Settling back on the couch, they talked for the next few hours, only stopping when Bella apparated into the room. "Hey, love, how was the meeting?"

"When I first got there, Rudolphus tried something but Ebony stopped him," Bella started as she sat next to her lover. "Then Voldemort announced he named two heirs since he has none."

"He what?" Tonks asked in disbelief.

"Yeah but that's not the most shocking part," Bella said, facing her lover. "He named Pansy and Ebony as his heirs. If anyone messes with them, it's a guaranteed death."

"Why them?" Andromeda asked, still in shock.

"With the few months they've been Death Eaters, they've moved up the ranks quickly and are up there with me and Anastacia Rambaldi at the top. They are two of the best Death Eaters Voldemort has. The good thing though is only Narcissa, Severus Snape, Voldemort, Pansy's parents, and I know the girls' real names. When at the meetings, Ebony is known as 'Raven' and Pansy known as 'Panther'. Both the names reflect on their personalities; silent and deadly." Bella explained patiently, unconsciously rubbing her thumb over the back of Tonks' hand.

"They've had to kill people?" Andromeda asked, horrified.

"Sadly yes," Bella said quietly. "Part of becoming a Death Eater is torturing and killing someone in Voldemort's presence." Looking at her lover she added, "Also, Ebony placed a secret keeping charm on Snape to stop him from telling Dumbledore the names of Voldemort's heirs. He can tell him that Voldemort named two heirs but not their names."

"Kind of like the _Fidelus_ Charm?" Tonks asked in amazement.

"Aye, she said he couldn't tell Dumbledore anything without mine, yours, Pansy's, or her permission." Bella said proudly.

"That's very advanced magic," Andromeda commented softly.

"Yes, but I know Ebony can handle it. She's an amazing witch," Bella said smiling softly.

Looking at the clock Tonks said quietly, "Mum, can we stay here for a few days? The Order raided Bella's earlier and we barely left in time."

"Sure, honey," Andromeda said, rising from her chair. Leading them to a guest room she said, "You can sleep here for as long as you need. Goodnight Tonks, Bella."

"Goodnight Dromeda," Bella said softly.

"Night mum," Tonks murmured as her mum shut the door. Turning, she wrapped her arms around Bella from behind, nuzzling her neck. "I love you."

Feeling her insides warm Bella whispered, "I'll never get tired of hearing you say that."

"And I'll never tire of saying it," Tonks promised, her hand caressing her lover's stomach. Kissing and nipping along Bella's neck, Tonks moved her hands up to cup her lover's breasts, teasing her thumbs around her nipples.

Bella moaned as Tonks teased her, pressing her body back into Tonks. Bringing her hands up, she held Tonks' hands to her breasts, turning her head to capture her lover's lips in a heated kiss. Releasing one of Tonks' hands, Bella cupped the back of her lover's neck, pulling her in tighter. Tonks moved her hands, slipping them under Bella's shirt and inside her trousers. She groaned when she felt Bella's desire laden center, slipping her fingers deep inside her lover.

"Nym, I need to sit before I fall," Bella whimpered, her knees getting weak.

"No," Tonks whispered, thrusting her fingers in and out of Bella. Placing her mouth against Bella's ear she whispered hotly, "I want to fuck you like this, make you cum all over my hand as you lean against me. Knowing that any loud sound would alert my mum, your sister."

Bella groaned loudly at Tonks' words and hot breath against her ear. Gripping Tonks' arms tighter she dug her nails deeply into the soft flesh. Tonks pressed her palm against Bella's clit, grinding in a slow circular movement. With her left hand, Tonks grasped Bella's nipple between her fingers, pinching it lightly. When her lover groaned again, Tonks pinched her nipple more firmly, twisting the bud sharply. Bella bucked her hips as the sharp pain traveled directly to her center, taking her closer to the edge.

"That's it baby," Tonks cooed softly, moving her thrusting fingers faster. "I can feel your walls fluttering against my fingers, you're so close. Come on, baby, give me what I want. Cum for me, baby."

Bella arched her back harshly as she felt her orgasm sweep through her, crushing her lips to Tonks' to keep from screaming. Tonks slowed her fingers as she drew out her lover's orgasm, puling back from the bruising kiss. Stilling her fingers after another minute, Tonks slowly pulled out, bringing her fingers up to her lips to taste. Bella watched with hooded eyes as Tonks cleaned her juices from her fingers. Quickly, she captured her lover's lips again, sucking the taste of herself off Tonks' tongue. Pulling back, Tonks leaned her forehead against Bella's. Breathing heavily she lazily waved her hand between them, making their clothes disappear. Stumbling to the bed, they fell onto the soft mattress, falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

HPHPHPHPHP

Ebony woke early, looking at the bedside clock to see it was still an hour until classes started. Gazing down at her lover she sighed happily. In less than 5 months she'd found a new family and a girl she loved deeply. Feeling Pansy stir, Ebony leaned down and kissed her lightly, playfully biting her bottom lip.

Giggling, Pansy pulled away and snuggled back into Ebony's neck, sucking softly over her pulse point. Feeling her girlfriend's moan, she sucked harder, leaving her mark. Pulling away, she smiled smugly at the dark mark on Ebony's neck. Looking up at her lover's darkly glowing purple eyes she said softly, "Morning, love."

Seeing her lover's smug smile she asked, "You left a mark didn't you?"

Looking innocently at Ebony, Pansy replied, "I have no idea what you mean, love."

Snorting, Ebony said, "Yeah, right Pans. You're so paying for this later." Glancing at the clock again she sighed, "Lets get dressed and head down to breakfast. We have Transfiguration with the bloody Gryffindors first."

The girls were silent as they dressed and headed down to the Great Hall. Walking with their arms linked innocently, they entered the Great Hall, drawing most of everyone's attention. Ignoring the stares they sat at the Slytherin table next to Aeron, Eliza, and Browyn.

"Hey Pansy, Ebony," Eliza greeted warmly as they sat.

"Morning Liza, Aer, Bro," Ebony greeted back, smiling at the younger students. For the rest of breakfast, the group of friends ate in silence until it was time to go to their first class. Before she left, Ebony kneeled in front of Browyn. "Remember Bro, don't let anyone get to you, professors included. And when you're in Transfiguration, just focus on what Professor McGonnagal says. She's strict but if you actually listen, you'll get it easily."

"Thanks Eb," Browyn said, hugging the telepath tightly.

Ebony stood as she released Browyn and watched as she headed off. When she turned, she noticed the entire hall's attention was on her. Raising an eyebrow she ignored them and walked out with Pansy, Draco, and Blaise.

"You're great with her, you know," Pansy commented as they entered the empty classroom. Well, empty except for the grey tabby on the desk.

"She's so adorable," Ebony said smiling, sitting in the front row with Pansy on one side and the boys on the other. "Browyn is incredibly smart and I can tell from just watching her that her home life is bad. She works so hard fro the smallest of praise, hoping her intelligence will make her parents love her. If I can give her that, then I will. In fact, I'll ask mum about her coming to stay for the summer."

"How can you know that about her?" Draco asked, his eyes sad.

"Watching her and reading between the lines," Ebony answered.

"You really think your mum will let Browyn stay with you? With what goes on?" Pansy asked, linking their hands on top of the desk, unaware of the grey tabby watching and listening to them intently.

"Yeah, I'm sure. When she meets Bro, she won't stand a chance," Ebony said, chuckling. "Besides, most of the stuff is taken care of elsewhere. And, Nym has been staying with us."

"What about the Dark Lord? Won the find out?" Draco asked concerned.

On the desk, the tabby's ears twitched at the mention of Voldemort.

"While Browyn might be muggle-born, Voldemort will never know about her," Ebony said firmly. "I will make sure of that, along with my mum."

"How are you not afraid of Him?" Blaise asked in awe.

"Because I'm more powerful than him and he doesn't know ho I really am," Ebony said, glancing at Pansy. When her lover nodded she continued, "My parents are two very powerful people. My father is the most powerful wizard and my mum is second to the most powerful witch, Minerva McGonnagal."

"Who are your parents?" Draco asked warily.

Smirking, Ebony said, "Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Black." Out of the corner of her eye, Ebony saw the grey tabby she knew to be Professor Minerva McGonnagal stiffen at her parents names. Seeing her jump off the desk, Ebony waved towards the door, making it close before the cat could get out. "Professor, I know you're there and I know you have questions. I'll answer them but want something in return."

The grey tabby turned and jumped onto the nearest desk. Cocking her head at Ebony she said, "Meow rowl."

Smiling slightly, Ebony surprised the cat by replying, "It's nothing bad, Professor. I want your promise of silence of whatever is said in this room." Turning towards the door when she heard footsteps Ebony said, "Take your time deciding, Professor."

* * *

Soon, there will be more chapters up, i just have to think of what to write to get to them...R&R please..

If anyone has any suggestions about what I could add or possibly need, let me know and I'll look it  
over and try to see if I can fit it in...


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's taken a while before I updated, it's just been crazy with  
juggling my school work and preparing for the holidays..but here is  
a new chapter, only thing is it's not completely done so I'll be adding  
more to it when I get the chance...

Thanks for all the reviews and hope to see more...

* * *

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Pansy waved her hand towards the door, opening it just as the other students arrived. Looking back towards the front she squeezed Ebony's hand lightly, smiling softly at her lover. "You okay after last night?"

Smirking roguishly Ebony asked, "Which part?"

Blushing, Pansy hissed, "You know what I meant, Ebony."

Chuckling a little Ebony said, "I know, love. I'm okay, not happy with what he did but I'm okay. Are you okay?"

"About the same as you," Pansy said honestly. She looked back at the front when the grey tabby jumped off the desk and morphed back into Professor McGonnagal.

"Quiet please," Minerva said loudly, watching her students sternly. When they were quiet she said, "The page number and assignment is on the board. You have until class is over to finish. If not, it's homework."

Ebony and Pansy started their work, already knowing what to do. They worked quickly to finish early so they could talk. Glancing up at the clock when she finished, Ebony saw only half an hour had passed. Standing along with Pansy, Draco, and Blaise, the four Slytherins walked up to Minerva's desk.

Taking the completed papers, Minerva said, "If you four would stay after class, I'd like to talk to you."

"Yes, Professor," they answered, walking back to their desks and ignoring Harry, Ron, and Ginny's glares. Sitting, Ebony placed a silencing charm around them.

"Draco, do you or Blaise have any questions?" Ebony asked, looking at the boys.

"Who is Tom Riddle?" Blaise asked.

"Voldemort," Pansy said when Ebony stayed quiet. "Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort."

"How does no one know He had a child?" Draco asked in shock.

"My mum didn't want me to grow up like that so I was given to some friends of hers," Ebony said softly, glancing around them. "And I don't go by Riddle."

"Are you going to tell McGonnagal?" Blaise asked curiously.

"If she makes the promise, yes," Ebony said. "She already knows the truth and could tell Dumbledore."

"What about Obliviating her?" Draco asked bluntly.

"If it was anyone else, I'd do it. But not McGonnagal," Ebony said firmly, glancing at her professor. "She's too important to me."

"Why? You just started here," Draco asked.

"While she might not help us directly, McGonnagal is the most powerful witch of this century. Whether with us or Dumbledore, she is needed." Ebony explained quickly. "Just to be sure, are you two with us?"

"Yeah, we want to help," Blaise and Draco said together.

"Okay, you know what you need to do," Pansy said seriously. "It won't be easy and it'll test your mental and emotional patience."

"Luckily though, being Death Eater children you're trained in Occlumency and Legilimency," Ebony said helpfully. "Whatever Voldemort says, do it without question. If you pass the three tests, you'll be given the Dark Mark. If that happens, try to stay silent during the ritual. It hurts like Hell but staying quiet earns some respect."

"Draco, your mum doesn't want this for you but try to make her see it's for your safety.," Pansy added when Ebony finished. "And Blaise, if you ever need an escape from your father, come round mine and we'll go to Ebony's."

Both boys nodded seriously, trusting their new friends. Draco looked around, surprised to see most of the class finished and casting them glances every few minutes. Looking back at the girls and Blaise he said softly, "Guys, everyone keeps looking towards us."

Glancing around, Ebony saw most of the Gryffindors glaring at them suspiciously. Ignoring them she pulled her wand out. "We'll talk later, with McGonnagal." Flicking her wand she ended the charm, wincing slightly at the loud talking from the other students.

"Damn," Pansy groused, glaring at the talking students. "Do they have to talk so loud?"

"Pansy, they aren't talking that loud," Draco said, nervously eyeing his friend.

"Oh shit," Pansy cursed, paling as she ran a hand through her hair. "Damn family heritage."

"What are you talking about, love?" Ebony asked concernedly. "Why can we hear so well?"

"Not right now, there's too many ears," Pansy said, motioning towards the students who were listening. "It's nothing bad, just different."

"Okay, love," Ebony said softly, letting the subject drop. Turning back towards the front she heard a voice in her head, startling her.

'What could Pansy, Draco, Blaise, and Ebony Black want with me?' the voice wondered.

Ebony snapped her head around to look at her professor, recognizing her voice. On the outside, Minerva's expression remained stoic, not giving anything of what she was thinking away. Ebony watched her as her professor's thoughts floated through her mind.

'Other than knowing of Black's parentage, I don't know anything. And I swore to myself I'd never get involved with the Black's again except Sirius.' Minerva thought, oblivious to Ebony's listening. 'Especially after the situation with Narcissa. I made my happiest choice and biggest mistake with her.'

Ebony blocked her mind, feeling guilty for listening in. leaning back in her chair, she though about what she heard. '_What happened between Cissa and McGonnagal? When could it have happened?_' She started slightly when the bell rang, announcing the end of class. Gathering their stuff, the four Slytherins waited for the last students to leave.

When the door was shut after the last student, Minerva watched as Ebony waved her hand towards the door, locking it and silencing the room wandlessly, impressed. Watching the Slytherins closely, Minerva made her decision. "I promise to keep silent about what is said in this room."

"I believe you," Ebony said easily, shocking the others.

"How can you trust her so easily?" Draco asked in shock.

"Because she comes from a very proud and honest family line. Not once has it been known for a McGonnagal to break a promise or lie," Ebony said, smiling slightly. "That and I trust Professor McGonnagal."

"But you don't even know her," Blaise pointed out, confused.

"If you would let me talk and not interrupt, you'd know why," Ebony hissed in frustration, her eyes brimming with red. Taking a calming breath she said, "I haven't always been Ebony Black. My mum gave me away to some of her friends to protect me from being raised by my father. I was raised as a muggle and attended Hogwarts as a muggle-born. While I grew up that way, I've always known I was adopted and a pureblood."

"Who were you?" Minerva asked once she got over her shock.

"Hermione Granger," Ebony replied, smirking at their reactions. Draco looked flabbergasted, Blaise was dumbfounded and Minerva had pure shock displayed across her face.

"You're Hermione Granger?" Blaise asked, stunned.

"No, I was. Granger is dead," Ebony said firmly. "The person I am now is separate from Granger."

"Why did you change?" Minerva asked curiously, still slightly shocked.

"Because I wanted to become who I should have been. I've known since I was 9 that I was a pureblood witch and adopted." Ebony explained. "And when I met my mum, I felt like I belong. So I became who I was supposed to be."

"Who else knows the truth about who you were and are?" Minerva asked curiously.

"Uh, Pansy, mum, Draco, Blaise, Cissa, you, and Tonks," Ebony said her brow furrowed. "Oh and Snape knows some stuff about Pansy and I but he can't tell anyone anything without our permission."

"Nymphadora knows and hasn't told the Order?" Minerva asked angrily.

"Yeah, neither has Narcissa," Pansy said, watching the older witch wearily.

"Narcissa? What does she have to do with the Order?" Minerva asked confused.

"She's a spy for Dumbledore in exchange for her and Draco's protection against Voldemort," Ebony said softly, watching Minerva closely. "Dumbledore never told you or the Order?"

"I never heard anything about it," Minerva said shaking her head. "Why does Albus need her?"

"He doesn't need her really, he just wanted more control over a spy and Cissa was desperate," Ebony explained. "Dumbledore is a manipulator, he uses almost everyone he knows. Potter is a fine example of that. The Weasleys' too, except for Fred, George and Charlie."

"How can you say such vile things about a great wizard?" Minerva asked aghast.

"Because it's true," Pansy said sincerely. "Did you know Potter only became friends with Granger to use her for her intelligence? That when he heard about what happened, he acted like he had lost a possession instead of a friend?"

Shaking her head, Minerva denied, "No, he wouldn't do that. Potter's a good kid, he wouldn't use people."

"I made him admit it," Ebony said quietly. "Him, Weasley and Ginny all admitted to using me for my intelligence. And it was Dumbledore that told him to. That old idiot is going to get us all killed if he continues what he's doing."

"Wouldn't you follow Voldemort since he's your father?" Minerva asked suddenly.

"No, I hate him," Ebony stated firmly. "He's made my mum's life a living Hell."

"And we might be purebloods but we don't follow the supremacy belief." Pansy added.

"What is it you are doing?" Minerva asked curiously.

"We're working to take Voldemort down from the inside," Ebony said. "Being in the Inner Circle me, Pansy, and my mum know of his plans, all of them. He has seven horocruxes, of which, only three have been destroyed. Ravenclaw's ring, Slytherin's necklace, and Tom Riddle's diary."

"You're Death Eaters?" Minerva asked coolly, eyeing the teens closely.

"It was either that or get killed. Pansy and I chose the latter," Ebony snapped in frustration. "I don't trust the Order to take Voldemort down. Potter is too arrogant and believes he's superior to everyone because of Dumbledore's manipulation. You leave defeating Voldemort up to him, we're going to lose."

"And you think you can bring the Dark Lord down?" Minerva asked haughtily.

"No, Professor, I don't. One person can't bring him down," Ebony said tiredly. "Do you have any idea about the army my father is raising? He has vampires, werewolves, giants, and many other Dark Creatures."

"Snape might be a good spy but he isn't trusted enough to be privy to important information," Pansy added when she saw the shock on Minerva's face. "We know what we're doing, Professor. We know what will weaken Voldemort enough so that Potter can kill him."

"Why don't Potter and the Weasleys' know who you really are?" Minerva asked, changing the subject.

"Because I don't trust them and don't want them to know," Ebony said honestly. "They would never be able to see past my name."

"What about Sirius?" Minerva asked. "He has the same last name as you?"

"Maybe so, Professor, but I'm a Slytherin and he is a Gryffindor," Ebony said sadly. "Plus, my mum is the most feared Death Eater and my father is the Dark Lord. Do you really think they would still accept me if they knew?"

"No, I don't," Minerva admitted sadly. "I think they would have you locked up for questioning."

Standing, Ebony, Pansy, Draco and Blaise headed towards the door. Turning back, Ebony said, "You can either join us or stay with Dumbledore, it doesn't matter. But no matter what you choose, no one will try to Obliviate you of your knowledge about me and my friends. I only hope you think everything over carefully, Professor, and choose the group that will benefit you the most." Turning, the teens walked out of the classroom, leaving their professor to decide who she will be apart of; Dumbledore or Ebony.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Leaning back in her chair in her last class, Ebony sighed heavily. Still no word from Minerva and it was nearing the end of the day. Glancing up at Snape when he stopped in front of her station, she asked, "Something I can help you with, Professor?"

"As a matter of fact, you can Black. You and Parkinson stay after class, there are a few things we need to discuss," Snape sneered, glaring at Ebony.

Raisin an eyebrow, Ebony said, "I'm afraid I already have plans for after class, Professor. Along with Pansy, Draco, and Blaise. We're meeting with Professor McGonnagal about some stuff."

"Then after, Black, but you and Parkinson had better meet me here," Snape growled angrily, stalking away.

Rolling her eyes, Ebony glanced at Pansy before smirking wickedly. Moving her hand discreetly under the table, Ebony ran her hand along the inside of her lover's thigh, causing Pansy to inhale sharply and glance at her. Ignoring her lover's wide-eyed look, Ebony ran her fingers higher across Pansy's smooth, hot skin, slipping just the tips under the hem of her skirt. Pansy's legs instinctively widened to allow Ebony's hand to slide higher, her breath coming in soft, short pants. Ebony slid her hand higher, cupping her lover's center through her lace knickers.

Pansy fought back a moan as her hips jerked slightly at the contact, her hands gripping the edge of the table so hard her knuckles were white. Breathing in deeply, she felt her lover's fingers pull her knickers to the side and slide inside her soaked center, instantly curling to caress over her sweet spot. Biting her lip harshly, Pansy struggled to keep quiet as Ebony pulled her fingers out only to push them back in deeply, repeating the motion, hitting her g-spot on every thrust in. Looking around the room quickly, Ebony saw nobody was paying attention to them as she pumped in and out of her lover. Grinding her thumb against Pansy's clit, Ebony felt her lover's walls clench tightly around her fingers and a gush of wetness ran over her hand as Pansy came quietly, her lip bleeding from where she bit it to stay quiet.

* * *

This is all I have so far but I'm thinking of adding McGonnagal into more of the story  
and giving her a pairing but not sure who..one idea is with Narcissa but if ya'll think  
differently, let me know... **R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

I know this is really short but I'm trying and hopefully soon, I can add some more...I just wanted to update with this short chapter bc I know I haven't in a while and for that I'm really sorry...Hope you enjoy...

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the students to start packing up their stuff. Walking with Pansy out of the class, Ebony pulled her into an empty classroom, immediately crashing their lips together. Groaning as she tasted her lover's blood, Ebony pulled Pansy closer, moving them so Pansy was pressed against the wall beside the door. Pulling back from the deep kiss, Ebony trailed her lips down her lover's neck, sucking hard on her pulse point.

Groaning loudly, Pansy dug her nails into Ebony's back deeply, pulling her impossibly close. Running one hand up her lover's back, Pansy buried her hand in Ebony's hair at her nape, pulling her lover back from her neck. Breathing heavily, she said, "We don't have time for what you want, love. We need to get to Professor McGonnagol's."

"I know," Ebony moaned in disappointment. "But that doesn't make this any easier. I want you so bad, to taste you and make you come screaming my name."

Whimpering quietly, Pansy said, "You'll get your wish later tonight when we're alone, baby. Come on, lets get this over with."

Knocking on the door to the Transfiguration classroom, Ebony and Pansy waited until they heard a sharp 'come in' before entering the room. Seeing their professor grading homework, they kept quiet and sat on the desks in front of Minerva's desk, patiently waiting for Minerva to finish.

Minerva looked up when she was done, watching the two Slytherins intently as she mulled over their earlier conversation. These past years she had stood by and watched as her old mentor continuously molded Harry into what he wanted him to be. She'd been in denial about it but when Ebony brought it up, she knew she couldn't ignore it any longer. Looking into Ebony's dark blue/purple eyes, she said firmly, "I will help you any way I can. I have ignored Albus' manipulating of Potter for too long."

Smiling happily, Ebony said, "Thank you for giving us the chance, Professor. I know you don't really trust us but I hope that given time, you will."

Nodding, Minerva asked, "What is it you need me to do, Miss Black?"

"Please, call me Ebony," Ebony said softly. "I just need to be kept aware of what the Order knows regarding Voldemort. I won't ask that you tell me everything, just what is important. Does Dumbledore know that Voldemort has seven horocruxes?"

"He knows that the Dark Lord used the diary, locket and ring as horocruxes but doesn't know what the others are," Minerva said sitting back in her chair. "What other objects are the horocruxes?"

"Hufflepuff's cup, Gryffindor's ring, Nagini, and Potter's scar," Pansy answered solemnly. "I've researched about living horocruxes and there is a ritual that will transfer the horocruxes into another object. The only thing is that we need thirteen casters and a sacred magical ground."

Minerva couldn't hide her shock, her mind spinning with the news of what the horocruxes were. "What happens if you just leave the horocrux in Potter?"

"We're not really sure but there would be the possibility of Voldemort coming back," Ebony answered softly. "The safest thing we can do is transfer the horocrux to another object and then destroy it with basilisk poison. We already know where the cup, ring, and Nagini are."

"Me and Ebony can take care of the ring and cup. Nagini will be a little trickier but not impossible," Pansy added. "And Potter, well we might just have to stun him and do the ritual while he is unconscious."

Nodding thoughtfully, Minerva mused, "If the horocruxes are all destroyed before the final battle, it would be easier to destroy the Dark Lord once and for all."

"Yes, it would. If the horocruxes are destroyed, it will weaken him since his soul resides in them. It is why he is slightly insane now, the breaking up of his soul has basically demolished his sanity and humanity." Ebony said quietly, her voice devoid of emotion. She knew it was the horocruxes that made her father somewhat like he is now but she felt no sorrow or pity for him. Remembering what she'd heard earlier, she asked, "Professor, is it alright if I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer if you feel uncomfortable."

Looking at Ebony curiously, Minerva nodded, "Aye, you can."

"See, I'm a telepath, I can hear people's thoughts if I want. Earlier in class, I accidentally overheard some of your thoughts before I could tune them out," Ebony explained, watching an uneasy expression crossed her professor's face. "I was wondering, what happened between you and Cissa?"

Pale, Minerva could only stare at Ebony in shock and slight horror. How was she supposed to answer that question? No one even knew that she knew Narcissa on a personal level, not even Dumbledore. If Dumbledore knew, she wouldn't have a job.

Ebony, seeing Minerva's expression, said softly, "You don't have to answer, I wont make you. Its just, Cissa is my aunt and when she came up in your thoughts I was curious and surprised."

"I knew Narcissa in her Hogwarts years, she was one of my favorite students even though she was in Slytherin," Minerva started, seemingly not having heard Ebony. "We used to have tea together in my chambers during her later years, talking about any and everything. It was during her Sixth year that she told me what her home life was like, and after that we grew closer. She stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas that year and we spent most of our time together in my chambers. The Dark Lord had started recruiting within the school and Cissa was scared because she knew her family and Lucius would force her to take the Dark Mark. I had known since the last year that we had a bond, a soul bond. We were sitting in my quarters together on the couch, watching it snow as it passed the window when it changed between us." Minerva paused, staring out of the window as memories washed over her. "Because I am a cat Animagus, my need to find and claim my mate is more primal than a normal persons. And since I already knew who my mate was, my primal side rose up that night. I just turned my head and kissed her. She was surprised at first but kissed me back, confirming that she knew of our soul bond. I claimed her that night and we were together until she left Hogwarts. She wanted to stay with me and not marry Lucius but since the contract was magical binding, I knew that if she didn't she would lose her magic. I didn't want that to happen to her since I know she cherishes her magic, so I told her that she had to, that she would learn to love Lucius. She knew what I was doing and even though she didn't agree, she did it for me. To this day, not a day goes by that I don't regret what I said to her. Being with her was my best decision and letting her go was my biggest mistake."

Ebony and Pansy watched as tears streamed down Minerva's face before looking down respectfully as the proud Gryffindor wiped her eyes. They were both sad that their professor had to give up her love but also couldn't help the hope they felt that maybe they could get the two women back together again. Looking up when Minerva cleared her throat subtly, Ebony and Pansy gave half-smiles at Minerva's thankful look. Ebony tilted her head to the side as she asked seriously, "Is that why you're so strict? Being away from your soul bond?"

Minerva stared at Ebony silence for a moment before laughter bubbled out of her. Deep, genuine laughs spilled out of the Transfiguration professor's mouth as the two Slytherin girls looked on in amusement. When Minerva could speak properly she said, "Oh Merlin, I needed that. Thank you Ebony."

"No problem, Professor, I'm glad I could be a form of entertainment for you," Ebony said dryly, making Minerva chuckle again.

Smiling, Minerva said, "I'm sure you are. And, please, call me Minerva. I'm pretty sure with the work we'll be doing together, formalities will not be needed."

Nodding in appreciation, Ebony said, "Alright, Minerva. But I was sort of serious about the question. I've read about soul bonds and it said that if the two love each other and unwillingly separated, it affects their emotions. In this case, it made Cissa cool and distant and you cool and stricter."


End file.
